I'm Not Mad
by Queen Lucetta
Summary: Takahiro gets a divorce and Usagi goes to comfort him. Misaki is totally not jealous, but still comes up with new ways to win back Usagi's attention. Usagi's books help with the inspiration.
1. Predatory Comfort

A/N: Hey all! I'm starting this off with a super short chapter that sort of sets up the story. It's totally a PWP 'story' in which each chapter that follows will hopefully be a delicious lemon pie. Since Misaki will be trying to 'win back' Usagi, he'll be taking inspiration from Usagi's books (you know the ones). So if you want to see Misaki do something specific, send a request. There's a pretty good chance I'll make it happen, but there are some things I either can't or won't do. Anyway, hopefully enjoy!

* * *

It was just another common Saturday. Misaki had woke up before Usagi as per usual and began making breakfast for the both of them. There wasn't much on his mind right now, so he tried to focus all of his attention on his making the perfect omelette. His mind occasionally wandered until he heard someone sneaking up from behind. It could only be one person.

Misaki tried is hardest to ignore the incoming footsteps, but he certainly couldn't ignore the two strong arms that wrapped around his waist. He let out something akin to a growl and barked, "let go! I'm trying to make breakfast." He flailed his arms in an attempt to flip the omelette before it burned. As usual though, he was nowhere near strong enough to break that grip.

Usagi grinned slyly and brought his lips to Misaki's ear, earning a startled wince from his lover(?). "I'm going to have you for breakfast." He declared in his usual sleazy voice.

The smaller of the two scoffed and struggled even more upon hearing that, even if he knew it wouldn't do any good. Usagi then gently hauled him away from the pan. Somehow they ended up on the floor. Just before Usagi could get Misaki's shirt off, the phone rang. Misaki sighed in relief as the older released and then went back to making breakfast as if nothing happened, albeit much more flustered than before. Luckily his delicate omelette hadn't burned yet.

"Hello." Usagi said nonchalantly. "Ah, Takahiro, how are you?" Upon hearing his brother's name, Misaki listened in but pretended not to care. There was a brief silence and Usagi's expression changed to a more serious one. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you need anything?" That caught the younger's attention, and they both listened carefully. "Yes, of course, I'll be right over." He hung up then. The younger was then all over him for answers.

"Did something happen to nii-san?"

"Nothing serious." The author explained, "he just got a divorce."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I'm going over to console him now." The older said this as if nothing unusual had happened and he was just going over for tea. "You'll be fine here by yourself for a while, right?"

"I uh-" The little uke was too stunned from the shocking news to form a coherent response. Usagi took that as his cue to leave, and so he did. Misaki was then left in the silence of an empty house, with the only sound permeating the silence was the sound of eggs frying. After a few seconds, he mumbled, "what about breakfast?" to no one but himself, and then looked down toward the meal he had made. There was way too much food there for one person, especially one as small as Misaki. So he placed the rather large omelette on one plate and reasoned that he'd have some for lunch too.

Before he started eating, he looked around the empty space. Then he looked longingly at the door. Although he wasn't consciously aware of why he did that, but the reason was he secretly wanted Usagi to come back. Of course, even if he was aware of that, he'd never admit it to himself. Aside from that, why the hell wasn't he invited to help cheer up his own brother? And why was Usagi going to cheer up his brother, alone, to his house?!

Wait, now that his brother was divorced, he was back on the market so to speak. That pervert was after his poor, emotionally fragile brother! No wonder he didn't take him along! Oh, Misaki would be sure to intrude on their meeting next time, and he was sure there would be a next time. He'd go to keep his brother safe and totally not because he was jealous and suspicious of his not lover's intentions. Yeah, for his brother!


	2. High Quality Reading Material

A/N: Lemon in the next chapter (which may or may not be posted later today!). Okay, so Misaki is finally going to start reading and getting ideas to keep Usagi away from his brother (at least that's the story he's going with). If you have a request, send it over! Misaki needs some juicy ideas after all. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a long day. It was an unbelievably, unbearably long day. Misaki tried to occupy his time with menial schoolwork, but that could only get him so far. A few times he considered calling one of his friends, but each time he decided against it on the off chance Usagi came back early. So he made more food for himself and spent most the day pacing the floor worrying about what his tutor and his brother were doing. Out of concern for his brother of course, not because he kept picturing Usagi getting cuddly with his brother, because he had such strong feelings of unrequited love for so long. No, he didn't care at all that the author was out with the (former?) object of his affections while the very same was vulnerable, probably giving him soft kisses and touching him gently. Misaki only cared about his brother getting taken advantage of by some predatory pervert, which was no doubt happening right now because Misaki wasn't there to stop it!

The door opened then, catching Misaki's attention instantly. As soon as he saw Usagi alone in the doorway, he started looking like a dog happy to see his master, even if he was also blatantly annoyed. "How's nii-san?"

"He's fine." Usagi said. "He was a little upset this morning but he's come around a lot since then."

What a relief. Wait, he's feeling better already? What sort of sneaky tactics did Usagi use on his poor brother? "What did you do all day?" It was a thinly veiled accusation rather than a question, and wasn't the least bit subtle. No one was fooled by it.

"Oh?" The author said with a broad, sly grin. "You want to know how I comforted him?" He approached, causing the smaller to become defensive and back up. The author continued approaching until Misaki was backed against the wall. Little Misaki looked like a cornered animal, mostly because right now he was.

Usagi seized his face, staring at him. Misaki had no choice but to meet his eyes. To his surprise, he wasn't then attacked, instead Usagi just grinned and released him. "He's staying at a hotel." He said with a suggestive voice. "I took him out for coffee and we talked about the problems leading up to his divorce. He says it was for the best. He needs some time though." No mention of any funny business, which was strange. Misaki braced himself for the attack, but it never came. Instead, Usagi just walked to his room as if he were tired from a long day of work. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." And that was it. He closed the door without another word.

How jarring. Normally Usagi couldn't wait to get his hands all over Misaki, but right now he hardly seemed interested at all. Misaki clenched his fists. That pervert must have been having his way with his brother, no wonder he was too tired to attack Misaki now! Disgusting! Unforgivable! This was a new low, even for a dirty old man like Usagi. Tomorrow he'd be sure to give that author a piece of his mind. Tomorrow because he knew things wouldn't go well for him if he dared wake him up right now.

-The Next day-

It just so happened that the author woke first. Misaki was up shortly after, coming out of his room and meeting up with the dirty pervert in the common room. Clearly he wasn't in a good mood, but Usagi figured he could fix that. "Good morning." He said, ignoring the other's demeanor completely.

Misaki scoffed and stayed firm in his annoyance. "You leave my brother alone." He stated directly and bluntly.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You would deny your brother the emotional support he needs from a friend that he trusts?"

"Don't give me that you pervert! My brother only trusts you because he's a really nice guy! And you're taking advantage of him!"

At that, Usagi grabbed Misaki and pulled into a hug. The uke couldn't help but feel like he was being undermined by this. "Are you even listening?!" He struggled around for a few more seconds when the phone rang. To his disappointment, Usagi released him just like yesterday to answer the phone. Misaki was left on the floor pouting.

The author answered the phone casually, though with the slightest hint of anticipation this time that Misaki was able to detect. "Hello?" There was a pause. "Yes, I'll be right over." He turned his attention to the student. "That's your brother again. He's in need of my services." Those words were carefully chosen. They had the desired effect, causing Misaki to become noticeably agitated.

"I'm coming with you!" The student insisted, only to get pinned to the wall by a suddenly approaching Usagi. The author moved in and kissed Misaki, and after some mild protest the smaller of the two became complacent.

Usagi broke the kiss and stared down the other, who had gone red in the face and strangely quiet. "Study while I'm out, okay?" The author said, then left, just as yesterday.

He could have just walked out of the door and followed. It really was that simple. But for some reason that option completely escaped Misaki. Instead, he took a seat on the couch feeling frustrated with himself and with Usagi. But on the bright side, this couldn't keep happening right? This was the last time right? He tried his hardest to focus on his school work like he was told, but he couldn't. All he could think of was Usagi and his brother, getting close and-

No, he had to put those images out of his mind. This was only temporary, so he could probably deal with it. If Usagi really was helping his brother through tough times, the it probably wasn't so bad...

This cycle continued for four more days. Even if Misaki was in school while Usagi left to comfort his brother, he still had to come home to an empty house. The silence and loneliness was starting to drive little Misaki crazy. What he wouldn't give to have some company again. What bothered him the most was the thought of Usagi and his brother- doing THOSE kinds of things. He didn't know why it bothered him, obviously Usagi had feelings for his brother. Perhaps he could even make Takahiro happy. No, what was he thinking?! That pervert was obviously no good for his brother and Misaki couldn't allow this to continue!

He started thinking, trying to formulate a plan to keep Usagi from taking advantage of his brother. He wasn't jealous, not at all! This was for his brother, yeah. As a concerned brother, he had to keep his vulnerable brother safe from predators like Usagi.

But how would he go about doing that? Using force was completely out of the question, for obvious reasons. Using logic wouldn't work either, since that pervert had a one track mind and wasn't easily swayed. Misaki paced the floor trying to think of a strategy to keep Usagi away from his brother, when he suddenly stopped in front of a book case. He stared at the book case for a few seconds before he got an idea.

His hand shook as he reached for a book, no specific one. His fingers grasped one and he pulled it out. The cover made him cringe, but he forced himself to open the book to some arbitrary page. His eyes instinctively closed, but he force them open and read the words on the page.

_'He closed his eyes as I fastened the ring around his beautiful cock. 'Please.' He moaned in ecstasy, 'let me come.'_

_I took the blindfold as he struggled against the cuffs binding him to my table. I was sure to tie it tight around his eyes. 'No, I- I want to see you.' I kiss his longing mouth. He moans when I break the kiss, practically begging for more. His sexy mewls make me want to-"_

The book was slammed shut and Misaki blushed bright red. No way would he EVER do that. Not ever! What kind of pervert would even fantasise about stuff like this?! But he'd have to do something spicy if he wanted to keep Usagi away from his brother. After all, he might be doing those things to his brother right now, and he couldn't let that happen! So, with his steely resolve, he opened the book again, to a different chapter and a different page. He took a deep breath and began reading again.

_'When I returned home, I saw my shy lover in full uniform with a feather duster. There was no back to his lovely maid outfit, which provided a beautiful view of his delicate backside. He turned to me with a humble expression and said, 'welcome back my love. I hope I've cleaned the house to your liking.'_

_I approached him and gave his shapely butt a playful slap. He blushed, and I took him into my arms and kissed him passionately. He moaned wantonly, and I ran a finger down his spine and gently-'_

The book was slammed shut again. Though, this seemed like a reasonable enough request that Misaki could fulfil. A maid outfit, with no back. Okay. He could do this. The hardest part would be to secure such a thing. A regular maid outfit could probably be found at the drama shop for theatre students, or even at the university. But one with no back would most likely be found- in a sex shop. Misaki blushed at the thought of having to enter such a place. He'd do it though, for his brother. Yeah, for his brother.

He took a deep breath and headed for the door. He'd have to be quick, so he could buy the outfit and make it home before Usagi did. So he ran out of their house and power walked all the way to the closest sex shop. It took a good ten minutes of him circling the block to actually build enough courage to enter.

Once inside, he wanted to make sure his visit was as short as possible. He bolted over toward the sexy outfits they had, most of them obviously for girls, and snatched the first thing he saw that even remotely resembled a maid uniform. Luckily, it fit the description in the book fairly well. Meeting the cashier was vastly more difficult than it should have been, and Misaki absolutely refused to look him in the eye.

As the cashier was bagging up the outfit, Misaki blurted out, "it's for my girlfriend." The cashier looked at him with an expression that said he couldn't possibly care less about who he was buying it for, named the price, and asked no questions as Misaki paid in cash. The poor uke didn't even stick around for his change and instead bolted for the door.

Somehow he managed to get home before Usagi, which was good. He paused for a few seconds to catch his breath, as he was winded from the run home. Slowly he made his way to his room, and began getting dressed.

The maid suit fit him surprisingly well, and it honestly wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that it left his back completely exposed. A single ribbon secured the outfit, it really was more like a glorified apron than a uniform. As he finished adjusting the frilly hair piece, he entered the common room with his pink and blue feather duster and waited. If he heard the doorknob turn he'd be sure to turn his backside toward the entrance and pretend to dust. His face burned bright red as he imagined the scenario, but he had long since resolved to carry out this plan to completion.

Hopefully no one else would walk through that door or this would be one situation he wouldn't be able to explain.


	3. Maid Apron (L)

A/N: LEMON ALERT! Anyway, things heat up a little. Will it be enough to keep Usagi from going to Takahiro? If it isn't, what kind of thing with Misaki have to try next?

* * *

It seemed like hours before Usagi actually got home. Well, it actually was hours, but that was beside the point. Misaki was taking a break by sitting on couch, wondering if Usagi would mind his bare butt on the furniture. Knowing that pervert, it probably wouldn't bother him at all. Misaki had long since lost his focus and was a little inattentive, but as soon as he heard the doorknob turn he was on his feet at light speed and assumed his position. Admittedly, turning his back to the door and holding out a duster was beyond embarrassing, but it worth it, probably.

Usagi came through the door looking rather tired, until he caught sight of Misaki. The smaller turned to face him, giving him a coy look. He became a little flustered now, because under the hungry gaze of the author, he completely forgot his lines. That didn't stop him from trying though, "I uh- cleaned up the place while you were out." Just after saying that he wanted to slap himself. That wasn't even remotely close to what was written in the book. Did he just mess up the whole plan? He was just about to run for his room and change back to his regular clothes when Usagi charged at him like a bull. Well, maybe not just like a bull, but his approach was quick and direct.

A second later and Usagi had the younger in his arms and was kissing him all over. Misaki was caught completely off guard but couldn't help but blush. In one efficient motion, the author had Misaki scooped up bridal style and was carrying him toward his bedroom. This was nothing like how it happened in the book, the student thought. Did him messing up his lines really change the narrative that much?

The door to Usagi's room flew open as it was kicked. The author kicked it again behind him to close it and it slammed shut, startling the uke. Usagi wasted no time in throwing Misaki onto his bed, then immediately he climbed on top of him and pinned both of his arms down. It just so happened that the maid landed face up. That didn't slow down Usagi though, and went right for that sensitive spot on Misaki's neck just under his ear. Misaki shuddered and moaned a little. Usagi then bit his ear lightly and brought a leg up to separate Misaki's. Somehow their bodies got closer together, and Usagi stole the other's lips in a rough, desperate kiss. Seeing his tutor like this was oddly arousing, and he couldn't help but get hard.

This didn't go unnoticed, Usagi then took both of Misaki's arms and held them down with one hand and starting stroking the now hot flesh through the apron. Misaki arched and broke the kiss. His voice was startled and high pitched, but in no way signalled for the other to stop.

Usagi happened to let go of his lover's(?) shaft for a second to undo that flimsy ribbon that held the apron in place. In seconds the apron was slid up, revealing Misaki's cute but very apparent erection. "Mmm." He moaned with his eyes closed. He felt a hand on it again and let out a sound akin to a whine, and thrust his hips up to meet that hand.

Normally Usagi would have come back with a snide quip or something, but his mind was far too clouded with lust for that now.

In seconds the maid was stripped of his outfit and lay exposed. It was oddly exciting. At that Usagi began kissing the other's chest, down his belly toward his erection. Misaki couldn't help but purr at the sensations that his body was obviously craving.

Usagi stopped short of the hot flesh, apparently what little will power he had was gone, and his own erection was crying for attention. He sat up, and then pulled the smaller man onto his lap. Misaki slid onto Usagi's lap and very slowly slid down the length of the cock. As soon as Misaki was comfortable, Usagi began thrusting up. Misaki moaned and wrapped both of his arms around the author's shoulders. He arched his back ground his hips down to take in more of that hot flesh. "Nnnaah." It didn't matter what he sounded like now, he was too overcome with pleasure to care.

"Misaki."

"Naa- Usagi-san."

"Haa."

Misaki braced his head against the other's shoulders and forced his hips down. Usagi grabbed the younger's hip with one hand and his shaft with the other. Misaki cried out and moaned circled his hips, all automatically. His body craved this contact and reacted dramatically to every touch.

"Usagi-san." He growled, dangerously close to climax. "Mmm Usagi-san."

Usagi quickened his pace. The arm on Misaki's hip moved to his lower back. Misaki moaned incoherently and felt himself cum. The liquid he felt inside of him indicated the other had finished as well.

Misaki used the last of his strength to lift himself off of Usagi, and then fell helpless onto the bed. His heart was racing and his breath was heavy and uneven, and he was happy. Usagi laid next to him, kissing his neck and pulling him close. In turn Misaki snuggled into Usagi. The two stayed like that for a long while.

"So." The author said finally, gently stroking the student's hair. "What prompted you to dress like that? Was it for me?" He knew it was, but he still felt like teasing his little maid boy.

"No!" Misaki barked back. "I just- I was practicing for-" He couldn't come up with a lie. So he became flustered and turned away.

That didn't stop the author from pulling him close again and kissing him all over. "Will you wear this for me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not!" Misaki said indignantly, but would seriously consider it.

"Maybe tomorrow when you make me breakfast." He said in a sleazy voice.

"I'm not wearing that thing ever again! And who said I'm making you breakfast? You make it yourself you pervert!" Even if he tried to sound combative, he was cuddled into the older man's chest and showing no signs of trying to get away.

They fell asleep like that, cuddled up together. Misaki didn't once think of how this was going to help his brother.


	4. The Snowball Effect (L)

A/N: LEMON ALERT! Again! Hopefully enjoy!

* * *

When Misaki woke the next morning, he felt absolutely fantastic. His tutor was still naked and sleeping next to him, which made him even more delighted. As of now he considered his plan a success, even though the day had just started and the phone hadn't rang yet. He got out of bed then and stretched out, wincing a little as the reality of what happened yesterday sunk in. Then he eyed the maid uniform under his feet. Bending down to pick it up was a much grander ordeal than he expected, but once it was in his grasp he was oddly satisfied with himself. Sure he said yesterday that he definitely wouldn't wear it today, it provided such great results that he just had to give it another chance. So he slipped on the glorified apron and headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast.

He was about half way through making breakfast when he heard footsteps approaching. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he anticipated a hug or something, but it never happened. The ever eager Misaki turned to face the author, who was sitting behind him watching with amusement. "Good morning." He said, obviously pleased with what he was seeing.

"Morning." The student replied, looking away in embarrassment. "I'm making scrambled eggs for breakfast, if you're interested." Now he refused to meet Usagi's eyes, but he didn't try to hide his backside.

"I'm interested." He said, his voice ambiguous enough to carry a double meaning.

Misaki scoffed and went back to cooking. Though, the attention was nice.

"I thought you said you weren't going to wear this today." Usagi said in his usual sleazy manner.

He was caught, and explaining this wouldn't be easy or convincing. But Misaki decided to go with the first explanation that popped into his mind. "Well, you've been working hard lately, so." While he didn't finish that sentence, he figured Usagi would be able to connect the dots.

"So you decided to help me relieve stress?"

The student tensed. He was somewhat annoyed, but also flattered at that. "Don't get used to it pervert. I was feeling exceedingly generous yesterday." Even though he liked the results of his little experiment, he'd never admit it to anyone, even himself.

Usagi remained undaunted by that assertion. Instead, he approached. Misaki tensed and prepared for another attack, but instead he was treated to a soft kiss on the cheek. "Are you going to school looking like that?" The author said in his usual suggestive voice.

Misaki couldn't help but growl at such an idea. As if he'd ever do something like that! Usagi only chuckled in response and leaned close to his ear. "You'd better hurry up and change then." Quite the odd thing for such a dirty pervert to say, but once the student noticed what time it was he understood.

So, smacked back to reality, Misaki ran to his room and changed into his regular clothes as fast as humanly possible and bolted out the door. It was a pretty cute display, if Usagi might say so.

School went particularly well for Misaki, he was noticeably elated all day. Near the end of the day, he was handed back a test that he had taken earlier that month. The day kept getting better it seemed, and he wanted to rush home and share his academic success with Usagi. So he did just that. He ran home with his test in hand, excited by the fact that his grades had been steadily improving.

Once he arrived home, he unlocked the front door. He called out to his tutor and was met with silence. Not a good sign. He searched around until he found a note stuck to his room door. It simply said, "out with Takahiro."

Misaki clenched his fists. Was there no satisfying that pervert's lust? Even after what happened last night, he still had to go take advantage of his brother? Unacceptable!

Minutes later he found himself on the couch, pouting. The thought of just calling his brother never crossed his mind, but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them right now. Was his brother happy? He obviously must be since he keeps calling. If he were displeased with Usagi's company, then surely he'd be smart enough to not call back? That must mean his brother enjoyed what he was doing in some capacity. Would that technically mean Misaki was being selfish by trying to stop Usagi? Did it?

Then again, Misaki didn't actually hear the phone ring today, so there was a possibility that Usagi went over of his own volition. So, as long as Misaki wasn't sure, he'd still try his hardest to keep that pervert away from his brother.

He stood then, and made his way back to the book shelf. Perhaps dressing like a maid wasn't spicy enough. So he pulled a different book and began reading again. This book was an earlier volume, so hopefully the fantasies contained within would be a little more- reasonable.

_'He sat me down with a loving look in his eye, and unzipped my pants with his teeth. I pet his head and he purred like a kitten. I feel his hand stroking me as he releases my erection from its confines._

_I don't need to tell him what to do from here, as he coats me in honey and presses his delicate lips to my-'_

Misaki shuddered, but that was a fairly okay thing to request. Usagi had used his mouth on him before, so in a way it was only fair if Misaki returned the favour. But there had to be more to the fantasy, so he read on, skipping a few lines.

_'His hungry mouth takes in my seed and I see him greedily swallow every drop. His half lidded eyes turn up and meet mine, but he's not satisfied with this. 'You taste delicious. Do I taste as good as you?' I know what I must do, so I lay him down and free him from the confines of his pants. He's quite happy, I can tell. I give him a playful kiss before tasting that flesh.'_

So far so good, nothing too out of the ordinary. He skimmed down the page toward the end.

_'He releases his seed into my mouth, and I keep it for him. When I go to kiss him he seizes my lips, tasting himself as I-'_

Misaki blushed, but still that wasn't something too out of the ordinary. At least this time he wouldn't have to head out to a sex shop or something. So he placed the book back on the shelf and made his way to the kitchen. If they didn't have any honey, going to the supermarket to get some would be infinitely easier than what he did yesterday.

-Later-

Usagi entered his house to see Misaki sitting at the table, looking completely normal and obviously not wearing the maid outfit. He sighed internally thinking the sexy inspiration his lover(?) had was a onetime thing. Once the student made eye contact with the author, he placed the honey on the table. Nothing seemed suspicious so far.

"Welcome back." Misaki said, as per usual.

Usagi's expression remained neutral. "How was school today?"

Oh yeah, Misaki forgot about the good news. "I got a test back. Take a look." He gestured to the small stack of paper on the couch. The author took a seat and looked it over.

"You're doing well."

"Thanks."

There was a brief silence then. Misaki took it upon himself to make the first move, and joined Usagi on the couch, the honey conspicuous in his hands. "I uh." How was he going to initiate this? Was there any way to do in such a way that it looked like an accident? Probably not, so the younger took a deep breath and then slid down to the floor. Usagi became instantly intrigued. "I got this honey. And uh, I bet it tastes really good." Another line that didn't even almost resemble what was written in the book, but has he uncapped the honey and went for the other's pants it seemed like getting the lines right didn't matter.

By now Usagi was aware of what was going on. The maid outfit could have been a coincidence, but there was no way he'd acted on two of his fantasies by chance. Not that Usagi was complaining, quite the opposite actually. The thought of his usually reluctant lover(?) reading his novels and putting his fantasies into action was sexier than it had any right to be. As of now though, he couldn't think of a reason as to why the student was doing this, but he didn't care right now either.

Anyway, Misaki released the author's cock, and surprisingly it was still pretty limp. His hand shook as he dipped his fingers in the honey and slathered the substance over the limp meat. At that, it seemed to wake up a little, but Misaki didn't stop there. He opened his mouth and brought his tongue to his lips, then tried to lick the honey off. It was much thicker and stickier than he thought, so it quickly devolved into Misaki roughly licking in an attempt to get the honey off. No way would he add more.

At some point Usagi's fingers tangled in his hair, begging him to up the pace. Remembering how this was supposed to end, he took Usagi into his mouth and started licking and sucking to the best of his abilities. At first he gagged a little but soon found a rhythm that suited him well. He could hear his tutor sigh in pleasure, so he quickened his pace until the release. As much as he tried to catch all of what came out, most of it still ended up on his face and neck. He coughed a little but then swallowed what he managed to catch in his mouth.

Misaki pulled back then, and looked up at his tutor for approval. Usagi stared back as if he were daring the younger to say something. Misaki then wiped his mouth with his sleeve, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

It was okay though, Usagi had him covered. "I'll bet that was delicious." Misaki scoffed, but it seemed to be going according to the book so he wouldn't say anything for now. With that, Usagi lifted Misaki off of the floor and laid him out on the couch.

The older ran a hand over the top of Misaki's pants. The smaller winced and closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. His semi-hard cock was released, but before he felt the other's mouth on it he was treated to the somewhat cold sticky honey. He exhaled and calmed himself down. This wasn't so bad.

Usagi's lips then closed around Misaki's alert cock, causing the uke to arch his back and lightly moan. Usagi's tongue scrubbed the meat clean of all the honey and kept going, his technique much more polished than Misaki's. The smaller winced and squirmed, eventually cumming into his tutor's mouth.

That wasn't the end though, Misaki opened his eyes and was staring into the face of his tutor. At that he slightly parted his lips, and Usagi kissed him with his mouth full. Apparently he was better at catching cum than Misaki was, because his mouth was soon filled with his own seed delivered straight from the other's mouth. He tried to swallow it all, but ended up choking on it again. Despite that, he still managed to get most of it. What was left trickled down his mouth, and Usagi licked it off.

Misaki couldn't bring himself to look his tutor in the eye after that, instead opting mumble, "I'm taking a shower."

"Let's do it together."

As much as he wanted to say no to hide from the embarrassment of what just happened, what he actually said was, "okay."


	5. Charge (L)

A/N: LEMON ALERT! Anyway, I'm thinking there won't be a lemon in the next chapter, but I'll probably upload it early in the morning.

* * *

Misaki had insisted on sleeping in his own bed that night. For some reason he was feeling a little put off by his own plan. Did Usagi really see him as just a piece of meat? Furthermore, did he see his brother that way? If that was the case, he simply couldn't allow that pervert to see his brother anymore. Sure, he'd have to work overtime to satisfy that author's lust, but it was a worthy sacrifice to make for his brother. Maybe. It still bothered him greatly that he hardly saw the author anymore, and it seemed like when they were together all they did was have sex. There had to be a better way to go about keeping his attention. Not that he actually wanted that attention, no, it was definitely for his brother.

Now that he was feeling a little tired, he had to think of something to do with Usagi today that didn't involve sex. Well, knowing Usagi, that might just be impossible, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

When he woke in the morning, he didn't make his way to the kitchen and he made no effort to contact the author. Instead he just got dressed for school and sat in the common room. He was looking a little bit tired and grumpier than usual.

When Usagi woke and found his little uke, he noticed right away the expression he wore and his demeanor. For some reason this wasn't what he expected. "You look as cheerful as ever." The author said with a suggestive grin.

"How could anyone be cheerful when they live with you?" Misaki bit back. It sounded way more bitter than he wanted it to.

Usagi went over to the couch where his grumpy uke was and attempted to hug him, but the ever diligent Misaki used a nearby teddy bear as a shield to ward him off. The author took the hint and retracted the gesture, instead lighting up a cigarette and sitting next to Misaki in silence. After a while he exhaled and said. "I'll be out today." His voice sounded a little bit longing, but Misaki didn't pick up on it.

"With nii-san right?" The student said with as much bitterness as he could.

"No, for work." Usagi replied bluntly, but that assumption did make him happy. Seems like his little lover(?) was getting jealous.

"Oh." Misaki said. His relief was obvious, but he hadn't noticed it himself. "How long will you be out?"

"It should only be a few days." Though, who knows how these meetings could go. But, at least he wouldn't be with his brother, so it wasn't all bad.

There was a long silence. Misaki spoke first. "...I'm going to school now." That was all he could say at the moment. He was still angry, though he wasn't sure why. With that, he got up and left. Maybe being in school all day and then coming back to an empty house would clear his mind, if he knew for sure that Usagi wasn't out with his brother.

-Days Later-

It was a typical Tuesday, and after much ado, Usagi claimed he was coming home today. Misaki gathered this information from Usagi, who had called him last night to tell him the news. Even if he'd never admit it, he was excited and happy. He hadn't read any of THOSE books lately, but he didn't think he'd need to. After such a long time apart (not even week), he figured Usagi would just be happy to see him. Misaki certainly wouldn't be happy that pervert was back, of course not. But such a big house was a little lonely with only one person in it.

So when he arrived home from school, he burst through the door with a stupid grin on his face. "Usagi-san!" He called, looking around the house. "Usagi-san?" There was no reply. Misaki checked the author's room, but he wasn't there. That didn't stop him from searching the rest of the house though.

Finally he found a note taped to his door. 'I arrived home while you were still in school. So I gave your brother a call and went out with him. Be back soon.'

Misaki stared at the note for a long time. Suddenly it registered in his mind that not only would Usagi not be there to talk about his boring meetings with him, but he actually took the initiative to call his brother of his own accord.

The note became crumpled in Misaki's grip. What he felt what blind fury and rage. Why this made him so angry, he couldn't tell, but he knew Usagi was in for something when he returned.

-Later Still-

When Usagi finally returned, the first thing he noticed was Misaki there, staring him down. Eventually the smaller of the two spoke. "Did you have fun with nii-san?"

The author raised an eyebrow. What an odd question. "Of course." He replied.

Misaki clenched his fists. "Oh, good."

There was a silence again. Usagi tried to ignore the strange atmosphere and started walking toward the kitchen. He'd be around in a second to cuddle with his uke, but first he needed a drink. Though, he never made it to the kitchen, because Misaki grabbed his arm with enough strength to surprise them both. Before Usagi had a chance to react, Misaki had dragged him back and flung him onto the sofa. Then he climbed atop the larger man and stared him down.

"Misaki?" The author questioned, though not completely against what was going on.

"Shut up." The uke said bluntly. His expression was severe and almost dared Usagi to talk back. When he didn't, Misaki leaned in and pulled off the other's tie, then began unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't bother taking the shirt off entirely and instead opened it wide, exposing the seme's chest. Then he hesitated for a second, as if he didn't know what to do, but that didn't last long. He brought a hand up, and with a single finger traced lines along Usagi's chest, stopping just short of a nipple.

Usagi watched with intrigue as the normally reluctant Misaki explored his body. He went to touch the student but his hand was slapped away. As of now the author couldn't tell if it was sexy or annoying, but he settled on sexy.

Misaki leaned down and gave Usagi's nipple a long lick. The tutor reacted more dramatically than he expected, and so Misaki turned his attention downward. His body slid down until his hips were directly above the other's hardening cock. He brought his hips down and rubbed his fully clothed ass against Usagi's fully clothed erection. Suddenly his expression changed to a more vengeful one, and he slid a hand down to unzip those pants, then slid his hand through the opening to grab the meat.

Once it was free and at full attention, Misaki lowered his pants just enough to take in the length, and then slid himself down upon it. Usagi closed his eyes and allowed it to happen, even if he was starting to lose control. Misaki then pushed down on Usagi's hips and began to move.

His technique was rough and uncontrolled. It actually hurt him a little, but this wasn't about him. It was about revenge, or something. Using most of his upper body strength, he raised himself and circled his hips at the same time.

Usagi in turn thrust his hips up, but Misaki growled forced himself down lower, taking in more. Apparently he wanted to be in control, and so he let him. The uke arched his back and came down again and again. His body shook with fatigue and excitement, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until he felt the other's release.

In the end, only Usagi finished, but really Misaki didn't care. He pulled himself off, but was then met with two strong arms preventing his escape. That was fine though, he didn't have the energy to actually make it to his room, so he was content to sleep on the couch with Usagi.


	6. One More Week

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I suddenly got a tonne of hours at work! Anyway, there's no lemon here, but it does sort of advance the 'plot.'

* * *

It wasn't like Usagi didn't know what was going on. He could smell jealousy a mile away, and he knew Misaki well enough to know when he was feeling neglected. Still, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Misaki's actions as of late. Maybe he'd make time to give his needy uke the attention he deserved. It wouldn't be fair to Misaki to ignore his obvious cries for affection.

A new idea came into his head then, perhaps he'd milk this a little longer. Perhaps he'd give it another week, then they could get back to business as usual. It might also be best to discuss part of his plan with Takahiro (not the parts about having hot sex with Misaki of course), and figure out how to budget his time effectively. He'd have to make an appearance and explain the situation eventually, and Usagi wanted to help plan the timing. So he did the responsible thing and called Takahiro.

"Hello?" He said upon picking up.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee." Usagi said, direct and to the point.

"Sounds good."

"I'll pick you up then." With that, Usagi hung up and left.

-At the Coffee Shop-

The two sat across from each other occasionally making small talk. Eventually the conversation led to a discussion of Takahiro's troubles, as they always do lately. "Does Misaki know what happened between me and her?"

Usagi set his coffee down and though about how to answer. "I think he knows something's wrong, but I haven't told him the details yet." It was a blatant lie, but an easily believed lie. It would probably put more strain on poor Takahiro if he had to worry about his brother any more than he already did, so it was a lie of necessity.

"I'm worried about how he'll take the news. Knowing him, he'll probably blame himself for it."

"That does sound like something he'd do." Usagi conceded. "How about we tell him together in one week's time? I'll ease him into it."

"I think that could work." Takahiro said. "But, do you think he'll be able to handle it?" As of now Takahiro worried that Misaki was already stressed because of school, the last thing he wanted for his little brother was more unnecessary stress.

"He's strong." The author asserted. "I think he'll be more disappointed if you don't tell him."

"You're right, thanks."

"It's no problem." Usagi replied. The conversation bounced around for a little while longer, until the two decided to part ways. Now that a day was set, the author would be sure to cash in on Misaki's jealousy for the rest of the week. Sure it was a little sleazy to even think such a thing, but this was Usagi after all.

-Later-

When Misaki returned home, Usagi was already there. His annoyance with the author was still fairly apparent, and he turned toward the kitchen without saying a word. Usagi wasn't having that though. The tutor followed him into the kitchen. It was obvious that he was being ignored, so he remedied that by wrapping his arms around the target. To his surprise, Misaki hardly reacted. The uke just stood there as if refusing to validate the other's existence. That simply would not do. So Usagi reached into his pocket and pulled out- coupons? Receipts? Misaki wasn't sure, but he was a little intrigued. No chance he'd ask about the mystery tickets though.

"You said you could use a vacation, right?" Upon hearing that, the student tensed. He still refused to respond though. "Well, I have a suite booked for us. It won't interfere with your studies and it'll be just the two of us."

Misaki scoffed. What he wanted to respond with was 'you only want to be alone with me so you can act out your perverted fantasies.' But what he actually said was, "just the two of us?" Then he immediately kicked himself mentally for being so easily swayed by the possibility of gaining Usagi's attention.

That was exactly the reaction the author was looking for. He grinned and inviting grin, "yeah, just the two of us."

Although he really wanted to turn down the offer, he rationed that he'd do it for the fancy hotel and the prospect of a vacation and totally NOT because he wanted to spend time alone with Usagi. So, reluctantly, and in the most defiant tone he could muster, he said "okay." He still wasn't happy, but he was coming around.

The ride to the hotel was eerily silent. Misaki sat in the passenger's side with his arms folded. His expression was a constant pout that was too cute for words. He absolutely refused to engage in any sort of playful banter with the other present party, and so it remained quiet. No one even bothered to turn on the radio.

Once they arrived though, Misaki seemed to loosen up a little. Just a little. At least he was willing to talk now. "Did you at least reserve a room with two beds?"

"Technically it's two rooms. There'll be a door separating our designating sleeping areas, but it's counted as one room."

Hearing that was both reassuring and annoying at the same time, but for now Misaki wouldn't make an issue of it. "Well, let's go already." He insisted, wondering how this room could possibly be any better than his room at Usagi's. When they arrived though, he was impressed. It was way fancier than what he was used to, and the one room had a Jacuzzi and what he assumed to be a fitness centre. The view from up here was also gorgeous and oddly romantic.

Misaki's musings didn't last all that long though, as he felt the familiar sensations of being held tightly. He growled but didn't pull away. A second later he heard the not so sleazy voice of his tutor, "let's go to bed."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Misaki said indignantly, only to be dragged toward the bed anyway. Eventually he was laid out face up with Usagi over him. By now he figured something was going to happen...

But nothing unusual came about. Instead, the tutor simply lay out next to him with an unreadable expression on his face. Misaki was about to question his motives when Usagi started talking. "What do you think of the place?"

"It's okay." The student replied without thinking. He tried to turn away then, only to be pulled into the usual bear hug. Strangely enough he didn't struggle and just sort of let it happen.

"Misaki." The older said in a velvety voice. "I love you."

The younger tensed but didn't reply. His heart quickened but he tried to ignore it. This was just what a pervert would say to get what he wanted! He probably said this to every guy because that's how a pervert operates.

For a while the two stayed like that, at one point Misaki had made himself comfortable while Usagi cuddled him. It was surprisingly tranquil, and Misaki was soon asleep with contentment. The author smiled. As of now he had one week to work with, and he intended to make full use of it.


	7. Lavender Vanilla (L)

A/N: Okay, so, I'm sort of in the home stretch with this fic. Now's the time to request something if you'd like to see it happen! Anyway, there be a lemon here. Read on if that appeals to you!

* * *

Upon waking up, both parties appeared to be in good spirits. Usagi watched as his uke got dressed, much to Misaki's annoyance. When the maid arrived with their breakfast, the author thanked her and began explaining all of the perks that came with the room.

"It comes complete with all the room service you could want."

"That sounds- good." Misaki didn't want to validate what could only be perversion, so he kept his answers as short as he could.

"We've also got a cabinet full of exotic oils."

The smaller tensed. Of course there'd be something like that here. "Tch." Misaki said, obviously not thrilled about the implications. Though, in truth, he wanted to see what kinds of oils they had and what they did, but he'd never admit that to himself.

"We've also got full access to all of the movies on the hotel's database."

"Don't you order any of THOSE kinds of movies! I don't want people thinking I'm a pervert like you!" He barked back. The last thing he needed was his good reputation destroyed by someone else's weird fantasies.

"Fine, fine." The author said. "Anyway, I'll drive you to school. Get ready."

Misaki just nodded and gathered what he needed.

-Later-

Usagi had ordered a cab for Misaki in advance to bring him back to the hotel. The student almost passed it by, but the cab driver made himself known and explained that Usagi was currently out on 'important business.' Misaki thought that meant he was out with his brother, and was instantly put into a bad mood. Even when they were supposedly on a vacation for just the two of them, that pervert still had to make time for his brother. What a shameless thing to do.

So Misaki entered the empty room in his usual jealous rage. He sat on the bed and folded his arms, trying to convince himself that he wasn't angry. He tried really hard to convince himself that he wasn't angry, but he was. It was just so unbelievably frustrating to be ignored like this.

His line of vision somehow landed on what appeared to be an unfinished manuscript. Perhaps Usagi was working on his latest literary masterpiece? Misaki shimmied over to it and gave it once over, then threw it down in frustration. Of course it had to be one of THOSE books. It only served to annoy Misaki further. Somehow he found himself reading it though, out of boredom or curiosity he didn't know. The scenario seemed oddly similar to what was happening now. There was a heavy emphasis on massages and oils and Misaki resolved to not give in and not do anything that he just read. It wouldn't happen! No way he'd bend to that pervert's desires!

-Later Still-

Once Usagi returned, he was pleased to find his uke sitting in the middle of the oils he mentioned earlier. Of course Misaki looked up at the author like a deer in the headlights as he couldn't hide his position or the bottle currently in his hands. His face turned red and his heart raced as he tried to think of an explanation. "I uh-" But nothing came to mind. Usagi took this opportunity to get closer, kneeling down so that he was almost eye level with Misaki. The bag he carried was laid to the side, and the student didn't even bother to consider what it was.

It was then that the smaller got his first idea and ran with it. "I thought you might be uh- a little tense." He swallowed, and wanted to hide his burning face as he delivered his feeble excuse. "So I was trying to find the oil that relieves muscle tension."

"Oh?" Usagi moved in closer upon hearing that, so their faces were almost touching. Misaki instinctively closed his eyes, expecting to be kissed. But it didn't happen, so he opened his eyes to see the tutor holding a bottle. "I think this is the one you're looking for."

"Ah. Thanks." He took the bottle then, and turned away to uncap it. He didn't want to see the expression on the other's face. The oil had a pleasant smell, something like lavender and vanilla. Misaki then turned to face the other again. "If you want, you can lie down. On the bed." He bit his lip like he couldn't believe he actually said that.

Of course there was no resistance from the tutor. His sly expression didn't change as he got up and threw himself carelessly on the bed, face up. "Like this?"

Misaki tensed up again, and he could feel the hairs on his neck stand. Usagi was doing this on purpose, trying to get the uke to say all sorts of embarrassing things. Well, it was working- "Lie face down." His voice was barely audible.

"What was that?"

"I said lie face down! How do you expect me to massage you like that?"

"Alright." Usagi flipped onto his stomach then, but made no further moves.

At that, Misaki appeared to get a little agitated. "Take your shirt off too."

"Do you just want to see my sexy body?"

"NO!" He barked back, obviously daunted by this whole scenario. "Just, how am I going to use the oil if you have clothes on?" He mentally kicked himself for saying that.

Either way, it seemed like Usagi was being unusually compassionate because he did what he was told without making any snide comments. He only removed his shirt and went back to laying face down with his arms above his head. Cautiously Misaki approached with the oil in hand. No going back now. So he straddled Usagi and laid his hands on his back. There was a moment of hesitation before he began to knead. At first it was a little awkward, as the uke hardly knew what he was doing, but eventually he found his rhythm.

Underneath him the tutor purred and occasionally let out a soft moan as Misaki worked the knots. With reluctance, the younger started applying the oil. The scent of lavender and vanilla became strong, and Usagi could feel a slight tingling sensation across his skin. Misaki could feel the tingling too, in his fingers. The whole thing made for a strangely erotic experience.

"How's that?" Misaki said, pulling back. He figured he was done for now.

Usagi purred and flipped their positions. "I'm going to do you now." He said decisively. Misaki flinched, expecting to be attacked, but instead he felt a gentle hand under his shirt.

"What are you?" He froze, unable to finish that thought as a hand passed over his chest.

"I can't use the oil if you're wearing clothes." Usagi said smugly. Misaki scoffed, but complied with the demands. So, with shaky hands, he took off his shirt and lay face down just as the tutor had done. Seconds later there were strong hands on his back working out all of the knots that Misaki may or may not have incurred through all of his stressing.

"Mmm." He purred, arching slightly at the gentle touches.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah." He said with a sigh. For some reason the scent was making him feel hot, though it wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Usagi-san." His voice was needy and erotic.

"Misaki." He stopped massaging then, and leaned in to kiss the other's cheek. Then he ran a hand along the student's belly down toward his pants. They'd have to go. So he slinked his hands around to the front, unbuttoning and removing those annoying garments.

Misaki knelt on his knees and elbows with his face near the headboard. Already his breath was hot and his mind hazy. He raised his butt up, inviting the other to start already. Usagi made sure he was thoroughly coated in the oil and then pressed himself in. Misaki moaned and instantly started stroking himself. His hips moved on their own and he couldn't help but moan at every movement.

"Do it- stronger." Misaki said as he forced his hips back. "More."

"Hah." He quickened his pace, occasionally giving Misaki a quick slap on the ass. Misaki moaned and arched, trying to take in more of that cock.

"More- unh Usagi-san." He tried to stroke himself in time with the thrusts, but it ended up erratic and without rhythm. The author noticed and wrapped his hand around Misaki's, trying to control the pace. "Muh. Un, Usagi-san."

"Misaki- hah."

"Nnn." The oil Usagi used had created such a sensation that Misaki couldn't think straight. It felt so unusually good that his body was acting on its own, impaling itself fiercely again and again on that shaft. "Muh- naa ahh." He curved his back and gripped the sheets. At some point he started biting the pillow and moaning relentlessly into it. His muffled moans weren't completely stifled though.

Usagi's breath became ragged as Misaki's, and his pace uncontrolled. His grip on Misaki had intensified enough to make his uke drop the pillow and fill the room with the sound of his cries. "Usagi-san- I'm-" He felt the other release inside him at that. Misaki came the second after.

As the tutor pulled out, the sensation of the oil lingered. The younger was still a little hazy in his thoughts, but he was happy. That rush of hormones and affection had put him into a state of euphoria, and it didn't go unnoticed by the tutor.

They lay together for a while. Eventually the older pulled the student close and kissed him. The kisses were sloppy and all over the place, but Misaki didn't care. He tried to kiss back, but ending up missing and catching the side of Usagi's cheek or his chin.

The day was still fairly young however, so they certainly wouldn't be going to sleep right away. Once Usagi was done sloppily kissing his lover(?) he carried him toward the hot tub. No objections were raised.

As they entered the Jacuzzi, Misaki was starting to come to the realization of what just happened. Although he was a little ashamed of being so lewd, he couldn't deny the fact that it was, overall, a pleasant experience. They were both seated, and the bubble jets were turned on already. Misaki made his way over to Usagi and laid his head on his arm, mainly because he was too short to reach the shoulder. Usagi wrapped that arm around the smaller man and pulled him close, and Misaki rested a hand on the other's chest. All the while Misaki thought about how he could explain this interaction later, when he was feeling a lot less romantic.

"By the way." The student said suddenly, though unable to look the other in the eye, "what was in the bag?" Sure he was still irked that his tutor had the audacity to invite him on a vacation only to ditch him for his brother, but he might feel a little better if he at least knew what Usagi and his brother were up to.

"Oh that? A box of fancy cookies and a scarf for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. I haven't been around much, have I? I got you a present to apologise for leaving you lonely."

Misaki scoffed. "I'm not lonely. And I don't care if you're out with my brother." It was pretty obvious that he meant the exact opposite of that, but Usagi wouldn't call him on it. He'd do it later if Misaki was being unusually combative.


	8. Cream (L)

A/N: To Xxobsessive, I know right? I keep thinking, 'stop trying to dry jam that thing into Misaki!' but I guess that's just the way things go in the JR world. Anyway, to everyone, LEMON! But that's probably what you're all here for anyway, so here you go!

* * *

Once the two were done soaking in the Jacuzzi, they both took a shower (separately) and got redressed. The author insisted they head down to the restaurant for a fancy supper before bed. Misaki had no objections, so that's where they went.

Of course the restaurant on the first floor was posh and fancy. Misaki felt terribly out of place among all of the rich people here, and suddenly he started to feel like he wasn't good enough to be here. He started to feel particularly unworthy when Usagi let him to a private booth near the bar, apparently it cost extra and even the mega rich people here opted for cheaper options.

They were seated and handed menus. The rich author offered a warm smile and said, "order whatever you want."

Misaki skimmed down the menu, cowed by the prices, and eventually settled on something. He'd never be able to afford something like that, but since Usagi gave him free range of the menu it was okay. The waiter stopped by shortly after, ready to take their orders. Right away Misaki noticed the pervert across from him sizing up the waiter, or so he thought. They ordered and the waiter was on his way.

Not wanting to spoil the moment, Misaki changed the subject. "So, how is nii-san?"

Usagi didn't actually meet up with Takahiro today, but the student didn't know that. This might make for a good opportunity to up the stakes a little. "Well, I think he might start dating again soon." That was mostly a lie.

Of course Misaki became noticeably agitated at that statement, but he tried hard to pretend he wasn't bothered. "Can you bring me the next time you see him?"

"He needs his space." Usagi said flatly. "I'm sure he'll come to you when he's ready."

That only aggravated Misaki's mood further. He figured that was the author's way of saying they were doing things that he couldn't be present for, and that bothered him greatly. After that he became combative and quiet, only answering direct questions with one or two words.

The waiter returned with their orders and then took off again. Even if Misaki was trying to keep up the angry demeanor, he couldn't deny that the food smelled delicious. So he dropped the angry facade and ate happily and in silence. Watching the uke eat gave Usagi some delicious new ideas.

Once the waiter showed up again and asked if either of them wanted dessert, Usagi handed him a written letter before Misaki could get a word in. The waiter just nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" the student said with suspicion.

"Just getting us dessert." The tutor replied in his usual sleazy voice. Misaki didn't know what to make of this new development, but he did know it was going to be something lewd.

Not surprisingly, the waiter returned with a butter tub and the bill. It seemed strange for the food to have such a crude presentation in a place like this, but Misaki rationed that it might be a 'to go' dessert. Usagi then handed the waiter a sizable stack of notes and the two left.

Back at the room, Misaki began changing into his pajamas, but Usagi had other plans. "Misaki." He said with a sly grin, "lie on the bed naked for me."

"What?!"

"It's time for dessert." Usagi then stripped off his shirt and stared Misaki down until he did the same. "I'll need you completely bare." The uke blushed, but complied for some reason. Usagi followed up by getting naked himself.

The naked Misaki stretched out on the bed as the other approached with the tub of cream. At first the uke didn't know what the tub contained, but it became clear. He eyed the tub as the tutor dipped his hands in, then closed his eyes as the cold cream touched his skin. His eyes stayed closed as his entire chest was coated in the stuff, and they opened at just the right time to see his tutor's tongue make contact with his belly button.

Usagi licked a clean strip from the belly button to the top of the collar bone. Misaki sighed. Aside from the coldness of the cream, it wasn't particularly unpleasant. The author then took some cherries and placed them over the younger's nipples. How embarrassing, Misaki thought. It didn't last long though, as the other's tongue was soon travelling all over his torso, getting every ounce of cream off. When he got the cherries, he proceeded at a painfully slow pace as he lifted them with his tongue, proceeding then to nibble on the other's nubs at his leisure. The uke's reactions were pretty dramatic, his back arched and he let out a few startled cries every time the tutor made contact with his nipples. Usagi did the same thing to the other nipple, sensually licking off the cherry cover then nibbling at the pert flesh underneath. Then he knelt back and licked his lips, his eyes full of lust. "Your turn." He said simply.

At that, Misaki sat up and took the tub of cream. Usagi laid on his back and put his hands behind his head in a very relaxed position. The smaller shook as he dipped his hand in the cream, licking a little off of his fingers first to make sure it wasn't something else. It was a mild sweet and very thick, and would probably taste better on ice cream than skin. But this was the situation, so he went with it. At first he was a little hesitant. He placed his hand full of cream on the other's chest, and eventually spread out the milky substance down toward the belly. Then he withdrew his hand and stared down as if he wasn't sure what to do.

All of a sudden, the smaller swiftly leaned down and began licking it off. The taste of mild sweetness mixed with the natural manly saltiness of the other was oddly pleasant and in some ways delicious. Misaki didn't use the cherries as his tutor did, but he make sure to lick and nibble on the other just he did earlier.

This was fun, maybe. In his eagerness to scoop up more cream, Misaki accidently dropped the handful on himself, and it slid down his belly and pooled by his crotch. It was completely unintentional, but Usagi didn't see it that way. Seconds later Misaki was on his back with his hungry tutor looming over him.

The author positioned his face by Misaki's cock, with his own dangling in front of Misaki. The younger grabbed that meat and slid it into his mouth instinctively, at the same time the author took in Misaki's length. The odd angle made it difficult for the younger to use his mouth as he wanted, instead he just kept his lips closed around the flesh as the author moved inside his mouth. He'd move his tongue over it but it just led to him gagging a little.

Usagi on the other hand, was in the perfect position to lick and tease to his discretion. He ran his tongue along the underside and kissed the tip. The treatment caused the uke to sigh and whine and at times take his lips off of the cock. When Misaki did end up moaning and losing his grip, the ever impatient author would rake his teeth gently over the head. Misaki squeaked and tried his hardest to keep his lips wrapped around that wanting flesh. It was hard to keep the pace, but the ever determined Misaki licked and sucked as best he could. He brought a hand up then to cup an play with Usagi's balls. It was still difficult at this angle, but he still tried.

The sudden unexpected stimulation almost caused Usagi to bite down, but he restrained himself just in time. Not to be outdone, the author grabbed the shaft with his hand and moved his mouth to the sensitive sack. Misaki didn't have the same control, and accidently raked his teeth over the hot flesh in his mouth. Usagi jolted up in surprise, but they soon reached a rhythm again. Misaki ended up releasing first, and to his surprise the author didn't force feed him back his seed. Instead, he got up, hauling the dick from the younger's mouth and sat in front of him. At this angle, the uke had a better handle on things. He crawled up and latched his lips on that flesh again. His head bobbed up and down a few times while his tongue lapped and coiled around hungrily. Seconds later Usagi came without warning, and Misaki was forced to swallow most of what came out. He pulled his mouth off and coughed and chocked for a bit. Usagi smiled and licked the stray cum from the side of his uke's mouth. For some reason that annoyed the smaller to no end, and he tried to escape. That wasn't going to happen though.

The older grabbed Misaki around the waist and hauled him onto his lap. Misaki was now out of energy and couldn't exactly struggle free, so he just flopped against the others chest. Usagi seized his chin and guided his face toward his lips. They kissed passionately at that angle for a few long seconds, tasting each other. Usagi pulled away and Misaki laid his head against the other's chest. The author ran a hand through his uke's hair in a gentle motion for some time.

When Misaki fell asleep, Usagi laid him out and covered him. He then laid himself out and cuddled the other like a teddy bear until he too fell asleep.


	9. Shower Quickie (L)

A/N: What a long day, I'm beat. Here's a shorter chapter, but it still has lemon! Yay! I might give poor Misaki a break in the next chapter, he's in need of a rest.

* * *

Misaki awoke early that morning due to the uncomfortable feeling of dried cream residue on his chest and stomach, and to a lesser extent, his crotch. Sure Usagi did an admirable job of licking it off, but what remained was still sticky and crusty enough to be irritating. So, as stealthily as he could, he slinked out of bed and headed straight for the shower.

While he was lathering up his hair, his mind started to wander a little. Mostly, he wondered if Usagi was feeling the same irritation with the cream residue. Misaki wasn't all that thorough in last night's cream licking, so actually Usagi should feel much worse. As soon as he realised that he was musing about the author, he tried his hardest to put the other out of his mind. What was wrong with him lately? Acting so lewd and clingy? There had to be an explanation! And it certainly wasn't that Misaki actually liked it, or craved attention, or loved Usagi! Of course not!

Right on cue a second party entered the shower and stood behind the student. The little uke wasn't at all surprised by this turn of event and didn't even bother to turn around to confirm who it was. That much was obvious.

Misaki attempted to ignore the intruder even though he knew that would be impossible. Seconds later he could feel a soapy cloth glide along his back, but he wasn't even startled. Instead he responded in an annoyed voice, "what are you doing?"

"I'm washing your back." The author replied in a tone akin to small talk.

"I don't need you for that!" The uke barked, although the sensation of the other washing his back was a little calming. It just felt like the other was treating him like a child, and Misaki wouldn't stand for that.

"Well then wash mine for me."

"What?!" Misaki turned to face the other, only to have the cloth dropped into his hand. Usagi then turned his back toward the uke and placed his hands on the wall. The smaller gawked at the sexy back for a second before reality hit him. At first he thought about refusing, but in the end he reached up toward the tutor's shoulder blades and began scrubbing. All the while his cheeks burned with embarrassment, or so he thought. Carefully he brought the cloth lower and lower, until he was dangerously close to the other's ass. No way was Misaki going anywhere near that. So he just threw the cloth over Usagi's shoulder and went back to washing himself.

Of course the tutor wasn't going to put up with a half assed job (in this case it wasn't even a 'half assed' job since the cloth touched none of his ass), so the older used the cloth as a makeshift whip and smacked Misaki across the backside. The uke yelped and jolted up, losing his footing in the process. This caused him to slip right into the arms of the author. By now he was noticeably agitated and flailing around even though he knew if he broke free of that grip he'd slip and probably injure himself. "Can't you stop being a pervert for one second?!" Misaki barked after many failed escape attempts. The older pulled him closer then, and liked at Misaki's ear. Apparently his answer was no.

A few nibbles on the ear and a few kisses on the neck later, Misaki was putty in the tutor's hands. The smaller stopped struggling and became complacent. Usagi leaned forward and forced the student to the wall. The smaller put both of his hands out to avoid having his face pressed against the tile. At that, the author slinked a hand between Misaki's legs. The younger moaned and raised his hips up as far as he could in response.

Usagi licked his lips and pressed a soaped up finger into Misaki's ass. The smaller ground his teeth but otherwise hardly reacted. Usagi coiled and wagged his finger which did cause a reaction. Misaki arched and turned his head away. Although his body was telling him to move his hips, he stretched his will power to the brink to stay motionless. He couldn't let the other know that there was a part of him that liked being attacked like this. Though, it didn't matter because Usagi withdrew his finger and then replaced it with his length. Misaki moaned and shifted his hips up to better accommodate the invading appendage. Holding himself against the wall made it impossible for him to stroke his ever hardening cock, but luckily Usagi noticed and grabbed it with a soap covered hand.

The room soon became alive with the sounds of Misaki's cries. The bathroom acoustics made his voice echo ever so slightly. He was still loud enough to overpower the sound of the water and the wet sound of skin slapping.

The thrusts were quick and hard, as if Usagi wanted this to go quickly. His strokes were also rough and unhinged, not that Misaki minded. "Faster- Usagi-san." He said. Really he was concerned about the time and if he'd make it to school.

Surprisingly Usagi did as he was told. He didn't let up on Misaki either, causing the smaller to arch up and cum. His body had gotten so used to this treatment that he could reach his limit fairly easily in times of emergency like this.

With Misaki already spent, Usagi pulled out and finished himself off, making sure to coat Misaki as thoroughly as possible. Even as tired as he was, Misaki still managed to make his annoyance known.

"You should probably get that cleaned up." The author said simply.

"Seriously?" He would have complained that he'd have to take a shower, if he wasn't already in it.

"Well, we're in the best position to get you clean." Usagi said decisively. "Better hurry or you'll be late for school."

The smaller could only growl in frustration, but still finished washing himself. He wouldn't want any mishaps during school hours after all.


	10. Fluffy

A/N: Okay so, school started and they are working us into the ground. It's not just me, my whole class is stressed to the max because there's so much stuff to get done. Anyway, here's a short chapter that I sort of strung together in my free time. Chapters won't be up daily like I planned, but I'm going to get them up when I can. Sorry everyone!

* * *

Once class was over, Usagi was there to pick up the younger. Although Misaki wanted to stay angry (he didn't know why he wanted to stay angry, probably because that was his strategy since day one), he just couldn't muster up the energy to. The author greeted him with a smile, and he just gave a nod and appeared to be in a neutral mood. Really he was pleased that Usagi was here to pick him up and not with his brother.

"How was your day?" The author asked casually as they hit the road.

"Same as ever, I guess."

"That's good." The sly grin on his face intensified. "We're checking out tomorrow."

"Okay." Misaki said, blushing slightly. After all that went on in that hotel room, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to go back. Sure for the most part he had a good time, but considering this was the pervert's plan to take advantage of him, he couldn't say it was a great vacation. At least, that's what he told himself.

There was a silence then. Not long after Misaki noticed they weren't going in the direction of the hotel. "You're going the wrong way." He said, partially confused, partially angry.

"We're going on a date." The older said decisively.

"What?!"

"I think you'll like it."

Misaki ended up pouting the whole way there. It wasn't like Usagi would attack him in a public place (maybe), so he probably wouldn't have to worry. That wouldn't stop him from being his usually pouty self.

Eventually they arrived at their destination, Usagi didn't make a move to get out of the car right away which made Misaki look at him suspiciously. Just like that, the tutor leaned in and kissed him. It didn't last long, and the younger was too caught off guard to respond right away, but as soon as their lips parted the anger started flowing. His face twisted into a scowl as he tried to find the right words to adequately articulate his annoyance. Though, all he could come up with was "why you! What if someone seen that?!"

Usagi grinned. "Come on, we're going to be late." He then unlocked the doors and got out. The angry Misaki, though reluctant, got out after him.

They were at a theatre, though it wasn't obvious yet. Usagi had planned an actual standard date for the both of them, sort of as a way to show his appreciation for Misaki. The poor uke was getting a little overworked lately (by Misaki's standards, not Usagi's) so he was overdue for a reward. Since the author didn't consider staying at a hotel as a reward since it was more for his benefit, he figured he could appeal to the student's ideals of traditional romance. Well, as much as he could given their situation.

The parking lot was fairly large, and at some point Misaki had to ask, "so what are we doing?" His arms were still folded and he was still pouting, but he was coming around more quickly than usual.

"We're going to see a movie." The author replied bluntly.

The younger pouted a little more upon hearing that, as he assumed it was going to be one of THOSE kinds of movies. Now that they were here though, there was little he could do.

When they arrived though, it was pretty clear that this was just an ordinary place. Misaki breathed a sigh of relief, though he still wondered why the horny ape would bring him here. It had to be a trap somehow.

"Pick a movie." The older one said, snapping the student out of his thoughts.

"You're letting me pick?" For some reason that made his heart flutter.

"Yes. Anything you want."

"Hmm." He looked around at what was playing. One thing he knew for sure was that they would definitely NOT be seeing any sort of romance movies or anything that could even possibly contain romantic elements. So he scanned for something that would be violent, or at the very least not romantic. Eventually he settled on some zombie movie. Usagi agreed to it and bought the tickets.

Apparently this wasn't a very popular movie since the theatre was mostly empty, so that made Misaki uneasy. In such an empty place it would be easy for Usagi to pull something. But surprisingly, he didn't try anything as they took their seats.

Surprisingly, Misaki wasn't scared by anything that happened on the screen. On the contrary, He seemed to be completely riled up and excited.

After the movie, the two stopped for some simple takeout food before going back to the hotel. It was at this time that Misaki assumed something was going to happen, but surprisingly that didn't happen. Instead, Usagi just took off his shoes and sat on the bed. "Are you coming?" He asked with a sly grin.

The student tensed, but took off his shoes anyway. Eventually the two of them ended up in their underwear cuddling on the bed. Usagi put on some generic romance show but Misaki wasn't paying attention.

"We're going back home tomorrow." Usagi said, running a hand though the younger's hair.

"Okay."

"Did you enjoy our mini vacation?"

"I guess." He said. It completely slipped his mind that his head was laying on Usagi's chest with an arm around him. That was fine with Usagi though.

The two lay like that for a while until the younger started nodding off. Usagi laid him down next to him then, and Misaki expected to be attacked. Surprisingly, the older kissed his head and otherwise left him alone. The student glanced up at the older expectantly, as if he were actually surprised the other wasn't pressing him to go further. "Usagi-san?"

"Yes?"

He thought for a second, then shook his head. "Never mind." There was no reason to provoke an attack when he was content like this. Both of them fell asleep together and Misaki didn't have his usual scowl on his face.


	11. Rising Early

A/N: Woo! I got some free time! Not much mind you, but enough. I also realised that I hate group work. Why is there even group work in university? Oh well. No lemon, but there will be one in the next chapter! Hopefully enjoy.

* * *

Why were they checking out so early? Misaki checked the time and groaned audibly as Usagi took care of the financial work. They could have reasonably stayed in bed for another hour, so why did they have to get up so early? Already the smaller was in a bad mood and they day had barely started. His mood didn't change as they loaded up their belongings and hit the road.

Conspicuously around Misaki's neck was the scarf that Usagi bought him earlier. He was only wearing it because it was stylish and totally not because it made him feel warm and fuzzy on an emotional level. Just because it was a present from his tutor didn't mean it had sentimental value, not at all! Anyway, Misaki rolled the soft fabric of the scarf in his hands with a look on his face that oddly resembled Usagi when someone woke him up early. Come to think of it, getting up this early seemed really out of character for the tutor. Was he up to something? Probably not, how could this possibly factor into a plan? Misaki stayed silent and let his thoughts slide for now. His brain was too tired to hold any thoughts for any amount of time anyway.

Both parties were unusually quiet as they drove, mainly because Misaki's brain was too sleepy to form any complaints. When they finally arrived home, the uke hauled himself out of the car and teetered toward the house. It was only when a familiar smell crossed his nostrils did he snap out of his sleepy stupor. He turned to face the author and his annoyance peaked. "You brought the oils with you?!" It only caught his attention now. How did he miss that during the ride home?

Usagi smiled slyly. Of course his perverted mind thought ahead. "It gave me such good results last time that I thought I'd try it with other things." His voice was thick with sleaze. Misaki took offense and scoffed, unwilling to respond to such an infuriating comment. That was fine, the uke would be grateful for it later, maybe.

With the key in hand, Usagi casually opened the door and he and Misaki dragged themselves inside. Somehow the uke ended up flopping onto the nearest couch while the tutor slowly followed. The smaller didn't notice the other drawing near until he was knelt down next to him. Misaki opened his eyes slowly, only to come face to face with his tutor. As of now that pervert was wearing a rather sly grin. Before the sleepy uke had a chance to react, Usagi pinned him down and pulled him into a rough kiss. Misaki was surprisingly reciprocal and lazily kissed back with no resistance. The smaller even seemed to follow the seme's movement as he broke from the kiss. "I'm going to drop you off to school now."

The student appeared disappointed, from his fatigue or because he wasn't getting any he couldn't tell. "Why so early?"

"I'm going to meet up with Takahiro after I drop you off."

At that, the uke felt a surge of anger and possibly a sense of betrayal. Was that selfish? No, of course not, why would that be selfish? What a bizarre thought. "You leave my brother alone!"

"He contacted me last night. Said he has a few things he wants to talk about." He conveniently left out the fact that Misaki's wellbeing was the topic he wanted to discuss. The plan was to make the uke a little jealous after all.

Of course Misaki could only growl, but he wouldn't make an issue of it now. Perhaps this really was the best course of action for his brother. "Fine." He said under his breath, but his tone suggested that he wasn't fine.

Usagi then playfully ruffled the student's hair and kissed his forehead. This only aggravated Misaki's mood further.

-Later that day-

Misaki had been distracted all throughout the school day. Mainly he tried to sort out why his tutor being with his brother bothered him so much. Ultimately he came to the conclusion that Usagi was a cheater, and it was simply unacceptable that he was playing his brother for a fool. Takahiro certainly didn't deserve to be cheated on while he was in such an emotionally fragile state. He didn't deserve to be cheated on ever! It was absolutely unacceptable! But how would Misaki go about telling his brother about the cheating? Was there a way he could go about it without letting the other know about the sorts of things Usagi did to him? Sure he was the proof, but there was no way he'd ever let his brother know he and Usagi did THOSE kinds of things. It really was a tight spot to be in.

There were a few times during the day in which the uke thought about how he was being cheated on, but he quickly banished those thoughts from his mind. He wasn't going out with Usagi, not at all! Even though they lived together, and even though they had sex multiple times, and even though Usagi insisted constantly that they were together, they totally weren't going out! Like Misaki would go out with that two timing pervert cheater! No way in hell would he ever go out with him!

Anyway, getting home to an empty house did nothing to quell his thoughts. At first he sprawled out on the couch and stared vacantly at the ceiling. His stomach felt sick and twisted into knots as he thought about what his tutor was doing with his brother. It made his skin crawl. For his brother's sake, probably.

At some point he had gotten off of the couch and began pacing around. How could Usagi still be out? What could he possibly be doing? All of this waiting was driving Misaki crazy. He'd surely lose his mind if he didn't find something to occupy his thoughts.

During his pondering he absently stubbed his toe on something, snapping him back to reality. He looked up, noting that the obstacle was the book shelf. Did fate bring him here? Without thinking, he grabbed a book and opened it to an arbitrary page. His eyes eagerly scanned the words.

_'I watched attentively as my love pleasured himself. His cute face contorts with every movement, but he never once takes his eyes off of me. I can tell that he is nearing his climax. "Do you like what you see?" He said though ragged breaths._

_"Of course my love." I reply, and the sound of my voice seems to put him over the edge. He calls my name as he releases his seed. I move in and kiss his wanting lips as he breathes heavily. When our lips part I can see that his lust is not yet sated.'_

Misaki's face burned with embarrassment. Why did Usagi have to have such perverted and embarrassing fantasies? That didn't stop the uke from reading on though.

'_I take the vibrator and slowly press it inside of him, and I use the remote to turn it to level one. His sensitive body reacts, and his lustful voice fills the room.' _Misaki jolted a little upon reading that, biting his tongue in the process. That only made him more annoyed, but he read on._ '"Turn it up." He says to me, his eyes pleading for more stimulation. How could I say no to my beloved Takahito.'_

At that, Misaki slammed the book shut in frustration. Takahito? Seriously? He didn't even try to disguise the name. He didn't even try!

Aside from that, there was no way Misaki would allow some kind of electronic apparatus violating him like that! There was no doubt in his mind that his pervert of a tutor had something like that somewhere in the house, but there was no way Misaki would expend any energy looking for it. Not a chance. It wasn't going to happen.

-Later Still-

Somehow the uke found himself out on the street near the shop where he bought the maid outfit. Before hitting the road he had discreetly tore apart the house looking for the devices in today's reading. He found it hard to believe that the biggest pervert in history didn't have those kinds of things hidden in the house somewhere. Anyway, since he couldn't find what he was looking for in the house he'd have to secure the supplies on his own.

When he finally built up the courage to go in, he moved through the door as quietly and stealthily as he could, hoping no one saw him do it. The same guy from last time was working behind the counter reading a magazine with a picture of a big breasted lady on the cover. He didn't even bother to look up at Misaki as he entered. So the uke headed to the back of the store where he could stay out of sight. Then he started planning his course, observing where things resided in the store. He wanted to stay hidden as much as possible as he secured each item, so he crept like a ninja staying out of sight. Once he mapped his course he began his acquisition quest.

Getting to the cash was the most difficult task Misaki had ever had to face. In his hands were some nipple clamps, a remote controlled vibrator and some cuffs. This all seemed rather excessive, but it was in the book so it had to be done. So he took a deep breath and approached. The deadpan cashier eyed Misaki and his items with mild intrigue. "Did you get bored with the maid costume?" He asked in a snide tone.

Misaki wanted to crawl into a hole and die after hearing that. His embarrassment had reached critical levels and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to live it down. He couldn't muster the courage to look the cashier in the eye and asked the price, ignoring the question completely. How boring. The transaction was completed and Misaki bolted out of there.

On the way home, the uke tried to rationalize why he went through all the trouble of going to the shop just to fulfill Usagi's fantasies. Through the magic of mental gymnastics, he rationalised that he could tire out his tutor by giving him what he wanted so he wouldn't have to go to his brother.


	12. Play Time (L)

The hair on Misaki's neck stood on end as he waited for his tutor to return. It was taking such a long time Misaki was starting to worry about what his tutor was doing. Given the quiet space in the house, his mind started concocting all kinds of irrational thoughts. What if Usagi and his brother ran off together? If that happened, how would Misaki manage in this big house all alone? Could he live here all alone? But then, what would happen if Usagi and Takahiro wanted to move into this house? Where would he go? He wasn't done with university yet, so he couldn't support himself. Would he have to live on the streets?

The uke was startled out of his musings when the door opened. His pulse raced to ridiculous levels and he didn't know what to do. Instinctively he grabbed the bag and held it tightly on his lap, as if he were guarding it. Of course it wasn't hidden, it was in plain view and made all the more suspicious by how tightly Misaki was holding it. No surprise then, when Usagi noticed it right away. He raised an eyebrow out of intrigue. "What do we have here?"

Misaki turned completely red. He opened his mouth to explain himself but his throat suddenly went dry. All he could do was close his eyes and turn away, while the tutor approached and took the bag from him. As soon as the sack of toys left his hands he wanted to run away. Nothing could explain away the purpose for the toys or the reason he bought them, so once again he was trapped.

Of course Usagi wasn't expecting what he found in the bag. The tutor hauled out the vibrator and held it close to Misaki's face. "What are you planning to do with this?" There was no answer. Misaki felt like he might die from embarrassment if he dared say anything. That was okay though, Usagi was more than capable of connecting the dots on his own.

So the older of the two sat at the couch next to his shy uke, he wrapped an arm around his lover(?) and gently kissed his neck. Misaki's face burned and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Despite this, he still leaned into the kisses whether or not he was aware of it.

Seconds later Misaki was scooped up and carried into the tutor's bedroom. The uke was noticeably nervous and clung to his tutor while he was carried. He was then gently placed on the bed. The author took a few steps back with a look on his face that said he was thinking hard about something sexy. The student shook under such a severe expression. After several awkward seconds, the older spoke, "Misaki." His voice was hot and velvety smooth, "strip for me."

The uke swallowed and tried to comply. His hands were already shaking, and it became all the more apparent when he tried to get his clothes off. His shy body looked like it might collapse under the weight of the author's gaze. It literally took a few minutes for him to rid himself of his clothes, and when he was finally bare he timidly looked to his tutor for guidance.

Usagi licked his lips voraciously. "Spread your legs." He said directly. Misaki reluctantly obeyed, slowly parting his knees and exposing his flaccid cock. The tutor seemed pleased. He approached with the bag in hand, and also a bottle of oil that he stole from the hotel (when did he get that?). "Hold out your hands." Misaki complied, knowing what was coming. Usagi then retrieved the cuffs from the bag and snapped them in place on the uke's wrists. Then he dipped his fingers in the oil. This time the oil smelled minty, so the smaller wasn't sure if it would feel different from the oil he used at the hotel. He didn't have to wonder for long though, as Usagi's slicked fingers pressed in. The oil felt cool on the inside, and the student responded with a few mewls of approval.

"How are you feeling?" Usagi said suddenly when he noticed the uke wasn't getting aroused.

"I'm fine." The smaller responded.

"That's good." The seme said with a relieved sigh. He then leaned in for a quick kiss before saying, "I'm putting it in now." Misaki assumed he was talking about his cock, but he soon realised he was talking about the vibrator.

Misaki closed his eyes as the tutor rubbed some more of the oil on his entrance. His breath was erratic and his pulse was nearly out of control, since he couldn't tell if he was excited or terrified. He attempted to struggle a little, but the cold sting of metal around his wrists kept him from moving too much. His slight body shook a little as he felt something cold touch his ass.

He felt the author's lips on his neck as the item pressed deeper inside him. A startled sound escaped his lips as the toy hit something inside him. "Are you ready?" The author whispered hotly.

It took a few seconds for the uke to stabilize his thoughts. Once he realised that Usagi was asking permission to turn it on, he gave a weak nod.

Usagi turned on the intensity to the lowest setting. The uke's body jolted up at the sensation, and conspicuously he began to get hard. His face contorted in pleasure, perhaps, and he bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself silent.

"Do you like it?" The seme asked with a sadistic grin.

"It's- weird." The smaller said through gritted teeth. Sure it wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it was different from what he was used to. He could feel the vibrations right from his ass to his cock, and the sensation was driving him crazy.

"Look at me." The author commanded. The smaller felt like he had no choice but to open his eyes. It was so embarrassing seeing the tutor's eyes intently watching his every move. Misaki's breath hitched a little. A surge of arousal jolted through his body as he knew he was being watch. Despite the cuffs, his hand found its way to the hot flesh.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. Apparently his uke was taking this better than expected. His expression turned sly, and he held up the remote as if telegraphing his next move to Misaki. In one motion, he turned up the intensity to three. The results were sudden and immediate. The smaller of the two yelped in surprise and arched his back. The grip on his shaft tightened and his hips started moving on their own. Strangled mewls escaped him and he bit his lip. "Naa. Muah." His eyes closed again, and his back arched up.

Although the tutor now had a great view, he decided he'd rather play around. "Look at me Misaki." He said in a commanding tone. The uke tried his hardest to raise his head up, but he just couldn't. Usagi couldn't have that, so with a sly grin he turned it up one more notch.

"Nnaah! Usagi-san!" He bucked his hips in response, but he didn't look up. His back had arched too much for that.

"Look at me Misaki." The tutor commanded again. He could see the smaller straining himself trying to look up, but when he couldn't the tutor turned it up two notches.

At that, Misaki reached his limit. He came hard, but Usagi didn't turn off the vibrator right away. "Usagi-san- please."

The author grinned evilly. "Beg me to turn it off."

"Neeahh. Please. Turn it off."

"All right." Of course, he had to turn it down at an excruciatingly slow pace. At some point the author approached and pulled the toy out.

Misaki panted like he just ran a marathon. His body was completely spent, but Usagi hadn't been satisfied yet. So the student mustered up the last of his energy to rise up and make his way over to where the tutor was now sitting. Usagi appeared to be astounded at this incredible feat of endurance. Misaki then threw himself onto the tutor's lap and wrapped his cuffed hands around his back. The author could feel the coldness of the metal through his shirt and suddenly he felt a little sympathy for his uke. Only a little though. Misaki then ground his hips against his tutor's clothed erection as if instructing him to release it. He would have done it but his hands were tied.

The author decided to give the smaller a break and released himself. The uke guided his hips toward the erect flesh and attempted to impale himself upon it. The tutor helped by grabbing his hip and guided him down his shaft. The uke was slightly unresponsive at first due to fatigue, but it didn't take long for his body to find a rhythm again. Misaki ended up biting down on Usagi's collarbone. Luckily for him, Usagi was already near his climax after watching his uke. He released inside Misaki without a word.

Misaki ended up hauling himself off of the tutor and collapsing onto the bed. His body felt heavy and he was ready to sleep. Usagi then undid the cuffs and kissed his forehead with a grin, as what transpired today had given him some wicked new ideas.


	13. Discipline (L)

A/N: Okay so, I asked one of my yaoi obsessed friends what kind of thing they'd like to see, and this chapter is basically just a collection of all the things she suggested. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! But that's probably what you're all here for, so enjoy. I think this will end soon, like two, maybe three more chapters.

* * *

For some reason, Misaki really noticed the scent of sweat when he woke. His mind was still hazy from exhaustion, but for some reason he could really focus on the smell of the air. Seconds later he realised that he was lying on Usagi's chest. He tried to remember everything that happened last night, and when the cuffs came off. He couldn't remember actually taking them off, maybe Usagi did that for him? That was nice of him. Wait...

Misaki sat up and shook his head. Why was he mentally congratulating Usagi for taking the cuffs off?! His brain must have been shocked by what happened last night. He didn't know whether to be angry or not, but he didn't have the energy for it. Beside him his tutor slept peacefully, shamelessly. He'd be getting a piece of the student's mind- later, perhaps.

There was no point in hanging around here, and luckily Misaki had the day off. So he tried to get out of bed and make breakfast or something to take his mind off of this strange situation that he found himself in. His legs wobbled a little, and it took him a while to get steady on his feet again. That only added to his annoyance. Near him, on a nightstand was the toy from yesterday, and the cuffs. For some reason Misaki focussed on those things, and thought that it should probably be washed. Then again, he was overdue for a good cleaning himself. So, shower first, then breakfast.

As soon as the water hit him, his fatigued haze subsided a little. Now he could be bothered by the fact that he still smelled minty and that his ass still felt weird. Honestly, how much longer could he keep this up?

He put that out of his mind, and threw on some pajamas and headed out.

Somehow he managed to drag himself to the kitchen, but he didn't start cooking right away. Instead he took a seat at the kitchen and thought about his 'plan.' Apparently trying to tire Usagi out was a futile effort and wouldn't lead anywhere. So, what now? Since he was off today, he'd have to do everything in his power to keep that pervert away from his brother, but how? He glanced over to the book shelf, but then quickly turned his attention away. After yesterday he didn't have the energy to try out more of the author's weird fantasies. A sigh escaped him. What was he going to do?

At that, the uke glanced in the general direction of the tutor's room. Still sleeping, good. Misaki mustered up all the energy he could to stand again, and he got to work on breakfast. He couldn't make anything too elaborate, so it looked like they were getting scrambled eggs again.

Once breakfast was ready, Misaki wondered if he should wake the author up or not. It might be nice to know that the tutor was here and not with his brother, and at the same time not attacking. So Misaki rationed that he could wait a little longer before waking the other.

Too bad though, as Usagi was already up and making his way to the kitchen. "Good morning." He said as he approached. Misaki didn't have time to react and was hugged tightly from behind. Already he could feel the other's erection pressing against his leg, and he could hear a bag of something at his side. The student groaned audibly, annoyed that he would probably be eating a cold breakfast.

Usagi nibbled on the student's ear, in an attempt to distract him from what his hands were doing. It was obvious that the perverted seme was trying to undress him, and Misaki wasn't having that. "Let go!" He barked.

At that, Usagi flipped Misaki so that he was facing him and began kissing him fiercely. Misaki would have protested, but the sheer force of the kiss rendered his thoughts incoherent. The tutor's breath was hot and laboured. He looked like an animal in heat, and it was slowly easing Misaki into wanting it too. The intrepid tutor took this moment to rid the uke of his pants, and then broke the kiss in order to remove his shirt too.

"Misaki, there's something I want to try."

The naked and partially aroused uke just nodded, giving the other free range to do whatever.

The first thing Usagi did was blindfold the uke. Misaki didn't resist, but he certainly didn't like it. If he couldn't see, he was at the mercy of the pervert, and that sounded like it could get dangerous. Next thing he felt was a hand along his jaw, and a finger on his lips. Instinctively the student opened his mouth, and at that moment something was placed in his mouth and then strapped around the back of his head. He tried to protest, but his words were instantly lost.

Something was wrapped around his wrist then, it felt like a soft fabric. Usagi suddenly became a little rough as he pulled on that arm and dragged it to where he needed it. Misaki tried to pull back, but the fabric had already been tied. The process was repeated with the other arm.

Misaki was now facing downward, with his ass pointed upward. The position wasn't the most comfortable, but it didn't hurt. His legs remained unbound, but he still couldn't move them around much because of his position. Misaki tried to protest, but his words were lost.

A slapping sound could be heard. It sounded like Usagi had something and was smacking it against his hand. Misaki tensed. He knew what was coming but he wasn't prepared. Something hard smacked against his ass and he jolted up. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but it did sting a little. And yet, he liked it. Probably. His body did anyway.

Usagi wound up and smacked him again, a little harder this time. Misaki reacted with a stifled yelp and shifted around. The tutor leaned in at that, bringing his lips close to the uke's ear. "Don't move around too much Misaki, or I'll have to punish you." The tone of his voice indicated that he wanted to punish. Misaki shuddered and tried to hold himself still. It wouldn't be that hard if Usagi didn't try anything underhanded.

Of course things couldn't go smoothly. As soon as that was said, the smaller felt a hand on his balls. He tried not to move, but that was impossible. His body shuddered, which earned him a much harder slap on the ass. "Mmrr!" he mumbled. That one hurt, but it didn't seem like Usagi was going to stop. He kept smacking his ass until it started to feel hot. Even without looking the uke could tell it was red.

Contact was broken then, and Misaki could hear the other's footsteps going away from him. They returned shortly after, and the uke felt something cold against his chest. Was this ice? "Nnng." He mumbled in protest, only to have the ice pressed against a nipple. "MMmrr!" He tried to protest, but it did nothing to stop the pervert. Instead, he held another ice cube to the other nipple, circling both of them until they were hard and erect.

The author pulled back then, and Misaki would have sighed in relief if he could. His relief didn't last long though, as the ice was replaced with something much harder. The unused clamps from yesterday, for sure. Misaki winced and arched, but that only earned him another slap on the ass. He tried stay still, but the multiple sensations he was feeling caused him to wiggle and twitch slightly.

"You're not being very compliant." Usagi said with a sleazy tone. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

Misaki tensed. He nodded in an attempt to agree, and it seemed to work.

"That's a good boy." He said in a hot whisper, giving Misaki's ass a playful pat. "I'll give you a treat now." The uke heard the familiar sound of a belt buckle coming undone. This was reassuring for some reason. Then he could smell the scent of lavender, and internally he sighed in relief.

The oil felt good on his already abused ass. Usagi's slicked fingers entered and swirled around. Misaki held his position admirably, not moving at all. Surprisingly, he wanted to move his hips back toward the invading fingers, but was afraid of getting spanked again.

Usagi pulled his fingers out and made a noise akin to a purr. Apparently he was pleased with his uke's performance. With no warning he pressed himself in. Misaki arched and moaned into his gag. Luckily he wasn't punished for this.

The author thrust in roughly, apparently he couldn't hold himself back now. Misaki growled and winced moved his hips, but the motion caused the chain on the clamps to swing. That alone made him want to stay motionless. The pinching was completely unpleasant, he didn't like it. Usagi's powerful thrusts made it impossible to stay still though, and the chain swung around wildly. "NNnn! Mrrrg!" He protested, but it went unnoticed. His body was slowly becoming used to this kind of stimulation, and soon he was just as aroused.

The violent shaking and the pounding in his ass caused the uke to cum quickly. Usagi was quick to follow, pulling out just in time to coat his uke with his seed. A few seconds passed before Usagi made a move to start releasing Misaki from his restraints. The clamps were the first to go, then the blindfold, then the gag. Misaki's expression said he was a little shaken. Usagi felt a little sympathy for him as he undid the ties around his hands. Misaki was free now, but he still appeared a little directionless after what had transpired.

The author took the initiative to comfort the other. Misaki whimpered as he was pulled into a full embrace by Usagi's strong arms. At once he wrapped his arms around his tutor and buried his face in his chest. The atmosphere was different now, it seemed safer. It was apparent that Usagi got a little carried away and pushed Misaki too far, so he'd have to make up for it now. The uke felt a gentle hand stroking his back, and that calmed him. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the uke loosened up. His grip became less intense and he seemed to ease into the hug. Usagi switched from rubbing his back to rubbing his head, and Misaki responded by snuggling into his tutor's chest.

"Misaki." The tutor softly whispered into the student's hair, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" The younger could hardly believe what he was hearing. It made him so happy he could cry.

"I shouldn't have pushed you so far. Are you alright?"

The smaller nodded. This simple act of generosity had left him speechless.


	14. Not Quite Revenge

A/N: Happy Canada day everyone! Wow, I finally got a day off! yay! If I get time I will probably finish this, then get back to the drudgery that is post secondary education~!

* * *

Misaki couldn't help but scoff as he felt the tutor cleaned cum off of his back. The cloth was a mild warm, so it wasn't exactly unpleasant. The uke pouted the whole time, slightly bitter that he just took a shower only to be attacked. Not to mention how sore his ass was. Clearly he wasn't in a good mood, and he'd probably hold a grudge for the rest of the day.

"Done." Usagi declared. "How are you feeling?"

The smaller turned to face him, his expression telling all. He wouldn't vocalize his contempt, but he would make it known through his defiance.

That expression did nothing to stop Usagi from getting close and petting his head. The uke responded by pouting harder, and trying his hardest to ignore the attention. "I'm sorry Misaki."

He didn't respond to the apology. He was too busy being angry. Maybe he'd cool down in a few minutes because he could never stay mad for long. Usagi knew that, so he just let his uke stay angry without pressing him further.

Not long after, the phone rang. This caught the attention of both parties. Most noticeably was Misaki's expression, which held an indignation at the thought of Usagi going out with his brother after what just happened. But as the conversation started, it was pretty obvious that the author was going out. Misaki didn't know how to feel about this.

"Misaki." Usagi said with an apologetic tone, "I'm going out for a while."

"Fine." He replied bluntly.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care. Go." The bitterness in his voice was strong. Although Usagi didn't really want to leave his uke alone, it would only be for a short time. He figured that Misaki would be cooled down by then. So he left.

Misaki was left in the silence of the empty house. What he felt started out as rage, then gradually dissipated into sadness, which then turned into apathy. After some consideration, he went back to feeling sadness. For some reason he was at a loss as to how to take this.

Why should he even care that Usagi was out with his brother? There was no problem there, no problem at all! Why was he even wasting his time thinking about something so inconsequential? Because of his brother? Well, if Takahiro kept calling, then Usagi must be doing something right. Misaki resolved to not make it his business anymore.

So Usagi was out with his brother right now. Not a problem! Why would it be a problem? Misaki wasn't in love with Usagi, of course he wasn't! Even the thought of being in love with Usagi was absurd. No, it was preposterous. Ridiculous. Unthinkable. Why was he even still thinking about it? He was not in love with Usagi! No more discussion required!

The silence made it hard to drown out his thoughts though, so he turned on the tele to drown out all of those unwanted thoughts. It didn't help.

Somehow he found himself standing at the bookshelf again. How did this happen? He was still feeling a little salty, but also betrayed and alone.

He had to make himself available. That was all he was good for right? It didn't matter as long as he was a guy, right? Unless he was his brother, somehow he was the diamond in the rough that stood above all others. Why? What made him so special? No, it didn't matter, there was no point thinking about it. No point in bothering about Usagi's affairs. As long as he was happy, that was okay. He'd just have to make himself available when Usagi got back. That's what he wanted, right?

No, he couldn't keep doing this. He just couldn't. So he dropped the book and walked like a zombie up to his room. Once he got there he silently collapsed onto his bed. Seconds later, whether or not he wanted to, he started sobbing.

Not long after, Usagi arrived back at the house. The first thing he noticed was the discarded book on the floor. How exciting! One look at the book on the floor sent his heart racing. It was one of his personal favorites, and he was grateful to Misaki for being so patient with him. So he made his way to Misaki's room with the intention of pouncing his prey. What he actually saw when he threw open the door was not his lover(?) tied to the bed, or Misaki beginning to pleasure himself, or even Misaki in a bear suit. No, what he saw was his little lover sobbing uncontrollably and now looking rather startled. The uke had been so into his crying that he didn't even notice the other come in.

Misaki, now feeling pathetic, turned away. He was so embarrassed to be seen in such a state after he had claimed so adamantly that he was upset. Usagi approached, though his predatory demeanor had changed to a more sympathetic one. Misaki raised his hand as if to block him. Of course, his resistance was as ineffectual as always and Usagi ignored the gesture completely and pulled the smaller into a hug on his lap. There wasn't much resistance from Misaki, instead he seemed to give in instantly and allow himself to be comforted.

After a few seconds of this, the author spoke in his gentle voice. "Did you miss me that much?"

The smaller, now too emotional to be indignant, snivelled and snuggled into Usagi on a subconscious level. "I didn't miss you." He blatantly lied. "Go back to Nii-san like you want to." He sobbed a little more after saying that, making obvious the source of his sadness. Interesting. Usagi only hugged him tighter, kissing his forehead gently.

"I'll stop going out with Takahiro. I was only doing a favour for a friend, but I wouldn't have if I knew I'd be making you this jealous." Sure he wanted Misaki to be a little jealous, but he didn't want to see him suffer.

"I'm not jealous!" The smaller bit back, quick to defend himself. His expression lacked conviction though, and it was pretty obvious that he was lying.

Usagi knew otherwise though, and continued hugging the emotionally fragile uke. "It's okay Misaki. I'll spend more time with you."

Subconsciously Misaki hugged his tutor tighter. His words made him happy, even if he'd never admit it. He didn't say anything, instead he just settled into the moment, gradually calming down.


	15. The Arrival of Takahiro

A/N: Alright, almost done! I'll end on a lemon next chapter, but this is sort of the conclusion. Thanks for all of your kind words and viewership! This story has the most diverse readerbase of all of my stories thus far, and it warms my heart to see yaoi fans all over the world! Anyway, on with it!

* * *

Misaki just happened to wake after Usagi. How strange, he thought. Though, he didn't sleep well that night, so maybe that had something to do with it. So a very groggy Misaki got dressed and headed out. He stopped dead though, when he noticed another party at the kitchen table. Along with Usagi, someone else sat beside him sipping coffee.

"Nii-san?" Misaki said, surprised to see his brother so casually sitting at the table. It almost seemed surreal to see his brother in the flesh after the past few weeks.

"Morning Misaki." Takahiro said casually. "Akihiko told me that you kind of know what's been happening with me and my wife."

"Yeah." Misaki said as he sat at the table. "Nii-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said. "We both understand that we rushed into this, and that we weren't ready. It's okay though, we're still on a friendly level with each other. It wasn't a messy divorce." Hearing that was a relief. Misaki was glad his brother wasn't suffering. "I'm back on my feet now. I found a new job and moved into a new house."

At that Misaki moved over to his brother and hugged him tightly. He bit back tears because he had to be strong for his brother's sake. "You could have stayed here, with us." He said suddenly. It would probably be nice to have his brother here for a while, if for no other reason than to provide support to him. As of now Misaki wasn't even worried about himself, or about Usagi attacking him. No, his brother was here now, and he wanted to make sure he really was okay.

"I know, but I didn't want to disrupt your studies."

Misaki felt a pang of guilt then. So it really was his fault that his brother had to suffer alone. And here he was trying to keep Usagi from him too. He held his head in shame and felt like apologising, but in the end he stayed silent on the matter. "Nii-san, you wouldn't have bothered me. The next time you need help, please come here. I won't mind." Nothing like offering up someone else's house, but Misaki knew the author wouldn't mind. Just to make sure, the uke glanced over to his tutor, and his expression stated that he certainly wouldn't mind having Takahiro over.

"I'll keep that in mind." Takahiro said.

The two brothers chatted for most of the day. The hours passed and Usagi drifted in and out of conversations where necessary. At the end of the day, Usagi drove Takahiro back to his new place of residence, and Misaki tagged along. He hugged his brother good bye as he left, and so the student and tutor drove back together.

Usagi was the first to speak. "So, how are you feeling?" As of now he didn't know if Misaki was happy or depressed after today's happenings.

"I'm glad." The smaller replied. "My brother was okay all this time. He's really strong."

"He is." The author agreed with a grin. "And so are you."

Misaki scowled and blushed at that. "I didn't even do anything." He declared.

"You stayed strong for him this whole time. I think that deserves some praise."

Misaki scoffed. He was still under the impression that he didn't do anything, and he wasn't going to accept that explanation. But then a new thought crossed his mind. Really it was the same thing that had been bothering him the whole time. "Nii-san got through this because of you. I didn't do anything for him." That made him noticeably depressed. If anything he was being selfish by trying to keep Usagi away from his brother. How useless could he possibly be?

The author caught on to the sudden change of mood. That wasn't how he wanted the conversation to end, and so he figured he should take it in a different direction. "Misaki, when I went to support your brother, I never took advantage of him."

The smaller pouted. "I don't care if you did."

"But I didn't. Because I love you."

"What?!" Misaki wasn't expecting his tutor to be so blunt.

"Stop worrying about competing against your brother. You're the only one I love."

"I'm not competing!" The smaller asserted, though his face had gone red. "Why would I ever want your attention?!"

That specific denial made Usagi smile. "I promise to pay more attention to you from this point on."

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

The author could only smirk. The flustered second party told him he did a good job of changing the subject. And so the two argued the whole way home.

-Later-

As the two arrived home, Usagi took the initiative to hug his uke before he could disappear into his room. With that he picked up the smaller and carried him into their room. As of now the smaller was done arguing and just let it happen.

He didn't love Usagi. Definitely not. Just the thought of being in love with such a self-serving pervert was absurd. No, preposterous. Ridiculous. Unthinkable. Why was he even still thinking about it? Maybe because he was cuddled up with the offender in bed. That didn't mean anything, he totally wasn't in love with his tutor. The attention was nice though.

"I really love you Misaki."

"Stop it." He demanded, though he didn't make any move to get away.

"I love you." He stated again, as if to drive the point home.

The smaller could only growl, but he was happy nonetheless. Being with Usagi like this wasn't so bad. The fact that his brother was fine put his mind at ease, and so he could just sit back and enjoy being cuddled by the person he admired. It totally wasn't love, but he could at least admit that Usagi was a person he looked up to. Though, he wouldn't say anything. Giving that horndog pervert a compliment would only serve to stroke his ego further.

Usagi stroked the uke's hair gently and kissed his forehead. Instinctively Misaki tilted his head up and offered up his lips to be taken. Usagi noticed and pressed his lips gently against Misaki's.


	16. Business as Usual (L)

A/N: Woah, it's been forever since I last posted anything! Sorry about that, but I finally finished school, then had to graduate, then I had to go job hunting! But it's all good now. Anyway, this is the end! I hope you all enjoyed~!

* * *

It was just another common Saturday. Misaki had woke up before Usagi as per usual and began making breakfast for the both of them. There wasn't much on his mind right now, so he tried to focus all of his attention on making the perfect omelette. His mind occasionally wandered until he heard someone sneaking up from behind. It could only be one person.

Misaki tried is hardest to ignore the incoming footsteps, but he certainly couldn't ignore the two strong arms that wrapped around his waist. He let out something akin to a growl and barked, "let go! I'm trying to make breakfast." He flailed his arms in an attempt to flip the omelette before it burned. As usual though, he was nowhere near strong enough to break that grip.

Usagi grinned slyly and brought his lips to Misaki's ear, earning a startled wince from his lover(?). "I'm going to have you for breakfast." He declared in his usual sleazy voice.

The smaller of the two scoffed and struggled even more upon hearing that, even if he knew it wouldn't do any good. Usagi then gently hauled him away from the pan. Somehow they ended up on the floor. At that Misaki started to feel a strong sense of déjà vu. There was no ringing phone to stop them this time though.

The tutor ran his hands along the underside of Misaki's shirt, and stealthily took it off. Misaki growled in response, but made no effort to try and stop it. His growls turned to purrs as the tutor ran his hands along his chest. Apparently Misaki's body was eager and put up no resistance. Instinctively he swayed his hips, inviting Usagi to take it further.

He felt himself harden as his length was released from its confines. His eyes closed and he bit his lip. His body was reacting and his mind was clouding quickly with lust. How did he let himself get to this point? Pleasure started to overtake him as his tutor gently stroked him. A few lewd mewls escaped his lips, much to the delight of the tutor.

As soon as Misaki started moving his hips, Usagi unhanded the flesh which caused the student to sigh audibly. His mind was still hazy with lust and his body was already too aroused to take that lying down. All traces of his reason and resistance were overwritten with desire. Of course Usagi knew this and intended to take full advantage of it. In his usual sleazy voice he asked bluntly, "do you want me to stop?"

Misaki bit his lip in frustration but he didn't have the strength to stop it. Actually, he didn't want it to stop, so he mustered up the courage to say bluntly, "no."

That was just what the tutor wanted to hear, and kissed his student's ear in response. He began playing around with the uke's nipples but didn't start stroking right away, leaving Misaki impatient and agitated. He let out a growl which only served to make the tutor ignore his erection even more. Eventually the tutor decided to be merciful. "What do you want me to do?"

At that Misaki growled some more. It was just like that pervert to want to get him to say such embarrassing things. But that didn't matter, Misaki knew what he wanted, or at least what his body wanted. "Just- use your hands." He growled.

"Like this?" Usagi said, stroking Misaki painfully slowly.

"Faster- Don't stop."

Usagi seemed pleased with that. His uke was getting more vocal and he could seriously get behind that. So he took that shaft back in his hand and started stroking him off. Shortly after the uke could feel the familiar hot flesh penetrating him slowly. He bit his lip but ended up moaning out anyway. Then, surprisingly enough, Misaki sped up the process by forcing his hips back, taking in the entirety of that length with one quick motion. His mouth hung open and he moaned wantonly, while Usagi could only gasp in surprise. The tutor had lost all of his self control and began thrusting wildly into Misaki.

"Nnn." The smaller moaned as he bit his lip. But the sensation of Usagi pounding his ass and stroking him off overcame his sensibilities and his eyes fluttered shut. His mouth opened and moaned and panted completely without shame.

Suddenly the uke felt teeth on his neck and a teasing hand on one of his nipples. "Haa! Ahh!" He tried to bite his lip again, but it was no use. His body couldn't take it anymore. At he reached his climax, he felt the tutor release inside of him. The uke moaned and hauled himself off of his tutor, only to fall back onto his lap. Cum dripped out of Misaki's ass and ran down his tutor's leg. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest as they both caught their breath together.

A sudden realisation hit the uke after he caught his breath. Like a startled cat, he leapt up toward that pan, pulling his pants up in the process. But it was too late. His beautiful omelette never stood a chance. It was burnt to a crisp and completely inedible. His euphoria quickly turned into annoyance as he turned to the tutor. Before he could get a word in though, Usagi stood and took the pan from him. What happened next wasn't exactly shocking, he slid the omelette onto a plate and grabbed a fork. Apparently he was planning on eating the charcoal that used to be eggs. Misaki watched in disbelief as Usagi took it to the table and ate it without flinching. His taste buds must have been shot from all the smoking. At least it wasn't going to waste though.

Silently and with a hint of annoyance, Misaki got to work on his own breakfast. He couldn't stay mad for long though, and when he was done cooking an omelette that wasn't black and crispy he took it to the table to join his tutor. The failed omelette was not yet fully eaten, so Misaki felt like they should eat together for some reason.

Usagi grinned snidely and said, "your cooking has really gone downhill."

Instantly the smaller became annoyed and defensive. "Whose fault is that?!" He barked back.

The tutor only chuckled in response. "Your angry face is adorable."

That comment only elevated the uke's annoyance. He was so annoyed that he couldn't even articulate a response. Usagi stood then, and made his way over to his disgruntled lover(?). Misaki retaliated by flailing around trying to keep him away, but it was as effective as always. Usagi only leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Misaki." He said decisively.

The smaller of the two growled and blushed at the same time. But as infuriating as this man was, Misaki knew he wouldn't want it any other way.


	17. Bonus- Fiction Becomes Reality (L)

A/N: Wow, I just reached over 9000 views! Thanks everyone, so here's a sort of bonus chapter that I thought of after finishing the fic. Enjoy hopefully! And thanks for over 9000 views!

* * *

Somehow Misaki found himself in the now familiar location of the sex shop yet again, this time with a shopping list given to him by a certain pervert who knew of his previous trips here. He hid at the back, his face blazing with embarrassment as he looked down the obscene shopping list he was given. Even after everything he'd done over the last little while, he still couldn't believe he was in such a place searching for THOSE kinds of things. The cashier had already noticed him, and Misaki couldn't help but feel crushed by the weight of this guy's gaze. Sure he was hardly paying attention to Misaki, but in his mind that guy was staring him down, judging him, somehow foreseeing exactly how these things would be used. How would he ever live this down?

In a way, he was glad that it was the same guy behind the counter, it would spare him the embarrassment of having to buy these kinds of things from different people. The fewer amount of people who saw him here, the better as far as he was concerned. But on the other hand, his repeat visits were probably confirming suspicions about him being a pervert, which he totally was not. Just how did he get talked into doing this again?

It never got any easier, he thought. But now that he was in here, he might as well get it over with. So, just as sneakily as before, he sidled up to the cash while trying to keep his face hidden with a few small but not at all innocent objects in his hands.

The cashier had recognised this guy from the few other times he came here. He probably wouldn't have remembered Misaki if he didn't act so strange every time he bought something. This time though, he noticed the things he was buying were decidedly not for females, at least not in the sense of their anatomy. He held up the ring and gave Misaki a sly grin as he was bagging up the stuff for tonight's happenings. "Your girlfriend calls the shots, does she?"

Misaki couldn't believe what he'd heard, and felt like he was being crushed under the weight of his embarrassment. This wasn't something he could write off as a misunderstanding, and he certainly could say this wasn't actually for him because saying he was buying a cock ring for his girlfriend made absolutely no sense. He certainly wasn't going to say this was for his boyfriend, that was even worse. So he just turned away, until he was handed the bag. He bolted out of the shop without another word.

On his way home he went between feeling blind rage and soul crushing embarrassment, and a twinge of excitement that he kept trying to dismiss. As soon as he got home, Usagi was going to get it!

The uke kicked the door open in frustration. His face was red with a mix of embarrassment, anger, and exhaustion from bolting here as fast as he could. Usagi was, of course, stoic and not at all reactive to the smaller man's behaviour. "Welcome back." He said with a small, sly grin. Since he had sent Misaki out to buy today's haul, he knew exactly what was in the bag.

"You." Misaki said through ragged breaths.

"Just be glad I didn't go there myself. I'd talk all day about all the cute things you do when we make love."

Misaki straightened up and bit his lip. It would be just like that pervert to go around saying such personal things willy-nilly! And even though it was just a joke, Misaki wouldn't put it past him.

Though, Usagi wasn't in the mood for playful banter, he was just in the mood. So he approached and scooped up his little lover and dragged him back to their room. There was no resistance from the uke even though he was a little unsure if he wanted to go through with this or not.

The student was placed gently on the bed and the tutor began sensually stripping him down. Misaki didn't put up any resistance, actually helping in getting rid of his clothes. Usagi was pleased. He gave Misaki's chest a few playful kisses before he started digging in the bag for Misaki's latest spoils. There was really only a one thing he wanted, but the extra little things made him all the more excited. "Misaki, shift up that way and put your hands behind your back."

"Okay." He said, reluctantly complying.

Usagi then strapped the leather binding across Misaki's arms and tied the other ends to the legs on his bed. He then secured a blindfold and tied it around Misaki's eyes, with no protest from the uke. Then, last and most importantly, he slipped the newly acquired ring over the student's limp cock. It was a bit big, for now, but that would soon change. "Ready?" He asked in his usual sleazy voice.

"Just do it already." Misaki scoffed.

Well, he had insisted, so Usagi got to work. Misaki moaned as he felt Usagi sadistically press in as torturously slowly as he possibly could. As his cock hardened, he could feel the ring around it becoming more uncomfortably tight. "Nnn-"

"Do you like that?" Usagi asked hotly, making sure to breath heavily on his uke's ear.

"It's too tight." Misaki mumbled. "Take it off."

"Oh?" Usagi licked slowly up the student's ear as he started to slowly pump the bound cock. Misaki shuddered, but he didn't want to give into that pleasure because of the ring. Though, as much as he tried, his cock swelled and the ring felt more and more restrictive.

The tutor kept up his slow, teasing pace a little longer, then gradually devolved into pounding Misaki's ass as roughly as he could. The rough treatment and his lack of mobility made him unable to do anything but get lost in the pleasure, only to be brought back down by the ring digging in. At some point he couldn't take it and began begging, even though he had previously resolved to not sink to such an embarrassing level. "Usagi-san- please." He bit his lip as he tried to force his hips down. Usagi grinned and slowed his pace slightly in response, earning a pained moan from the uke.

"Please what, Misaki?"

"Please, oh- Nnng, Let me come! Please!"

"Yea, beg me like that." The tutor said as he circled his hips painfully slowly. He wore an almost evil grin as he worked his helpless lover into lusty submission.

Misaki was already driven to the brink, his sense of dignity thrown completely to the wind. "Nnn- Please! Usagi-san, please! Guah- Naa." He tried to raise his arms to unfasten that offending ring, only to have his muscles pulled by the straps keeping them in place. His hips would have moved on their own, but Usagi's strong arms kept them firmly in place. His body didn't know how to react to this stimulation that felt so good and yet prevented his climax. It was driving him crazy in a way he could have never imagined. "No-"

"No?"

"I can't take it anymore." He said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I can't- Please- I need-"

Usagi ran his tongue along Misaki's neck before nibbling gently on his ear. His little uke had endured enough, he thought, so finally he unlatched the ring and slid it off. Instantly Misaki groaned in pleasure and relief, but he still couldn't move the way he wanted to. Usagi wouldn't let him have that much control just yet. Instead he pulled him into a sloppy kiss as he pounded his ass hard and fast like before.

The smaller ended up biting the tutor's lip much harder than he intended to as he came hard enough to reach his chin. His mind had gone completely blank as he came down from getting fucked senseless. Usagi pulled out and let Misaki lie limply on the bed as he tried to catch his breath, his arms too tired to pull against the straps any more.

While this was going on, the tutor got to work untying all of the restraints currently holding his lover in place. Misaki's arms then flopped limply to his sides and his tongue hung loosely over his lips. Once Usagi took off the blindfold, he could see that the uke's eyes were unfocussed and glazed over. "Misaki?" The tutor said, wondering if he went too far, again.

"Whaa-" Misaki said, trying to articulate his thoughts. "wow." He managed to say, even if that's not what he wanted to say. His body had been so thoroughly fucked that his brain was still riding that high. He totally wouldn't be against trying this again, but he certainly wasn't going to voice that opinion. He couldn't even voice that opinion yet anyway.

Usagi grinned, pleased with how well he was taking this. He ran a finger down Misaki's chest, but the uke didn't seem to react. So instead, he leaned down and gently snuggled his spent lover(?) while he regained his senses. "So, I take it you enjoyed it?"

"Nuh- Not really." He feebly lied.

Usagi chuckled, but was pleased with these results. "Ready for round two?"

Misaki looked up with an expression of disbelief and annoyance. "Leave me alone you pervert." He said in a weak voice. Though, he didn't try to escape as Usagi snuggled in and cuddled him. The uke didn't have the strength in his body to fight back and just gave in, snuggling his tutor with a scowl on his face as usual.


	18. Bonus 2- Role Reversal (L)

A/N: This is a birthday present for one of my fellow obsessed yaoi fangirl friends. It fits in with the theme of 'role reversal' which she's currently interested in, so uh, enjoy I guess. THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL ADD TO THIS, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY! But anyway, enjoy I hope!

* * *

For some reason, Misaki was feeling unusually on edge. Although he pretended not to know why he was feeling like this, he knew. Usagi had been out for the past few days. Sure he kept telling himself that he didn't care, but he did care, and it infuriated him. Worst was, he didn't know when to expect Usagi's return. For the last few days, Misaki had not received so much as a text message. So he was understandably upset with Usagi and his current powerlessness. He sighed to himself in exasperation and made his way to his room. It may have been early, but Misaki was bored and didn't really have anything to do. He certainly couldn't focus on schoolwork since his mind was focussed on being angry with his tutor.

Just as the student finished changing into his pajamas, he heard a click at the door which caused Misaki to seize up instantly. A sensation akin to electrical current coursed through his body. Instinctively he left his room to see who had entered, even if he already knew who it was.

Usagi was indeed at the door, looking drained. Though, he seemed to perk up slightly when he caught sight of his uke, already dressed for bed. "Good evening Misaki." The tired tutor said in his usually sleazy voice. He started making his way toward the uke, and Misaki wasn't having that. He quickly scuttled back into his room and closed the door behind him. His hear pounded, and he wasn't exactly sure why.

Unsurprisingly, the tutor made his way shamelessly into Misaki's room. The smaller of the two glared at him with an intensely unreadable expression. "Did you miss me?" Usagi asked bluntly, already knowing the answer.

"You!" The student said through gritted teeth, words escaping him. He was both delighted and infuriated at the same time, and had no idea how to properly vent his frustration. As Usagi approached, Misaki dodged the advance and tackled the tutor onto his bed. They both fell face down, with Misaki falling on top of the seme. The smaller of the two suddenly got an idea. "You wait right here." The uke said simply. He then hauled himself off the bed and snatched his scarf off his dresser, then he took a clean pair of socks from his drawer and returned to the bed. He took something else that Usagi couldn't quite see and stuffed it into the sock for later. All the while the tutor watched, a look of intrigue in his eye.

Misaki shook a little, as he was pretty angry and wanted to get revenge for being ignored yet again. "You, strip." He said, his voice wavering only slightly.

The tutor was a little surprised, but not at all put off by the command. So with Misaki pretending to look serious and stern, the tutor began slowly taking off his clothes. It was quite interesting to watch to say the least. The tutor carelessly tossed his clothing to the side and glanced at Misaki as if daring him to do something else. The student took the initiative to make his intention clear. "Face the wall."

"What are you up to?" Usagi said, though his voice was velvety smooth and strangely compliant.

"Don't talk back, just do it!" He commanded.

"Oh?" Usagi did what he was told, just to see where this was going.

The student then shoved one of his clean socks into Usagi's mouth, with surprised the tutor but he still went along with it for some reason. In truth it was kind of exciting to see this side of his normally reluctant uke. "You like that?" Misaki asked finally, unsure if he should proceed or not. Though, Usagi couldn't really say anything with a sock stuffed into his mouth, but he didn't do anything that showed objection. So the smaller continued. He slipped the vibrator and a cloth he could use as a blindfold out of the sock in his hand and readied the scarf. Misaki tired his tutor's hands with the scarf. His hands shook, but he still couldn't help his pulse racing and his member throbbing at the sight of Usagi bound and helpless. He looked at the toy in his hand and swallowed hard out of nervousness. Could he really go through with this? With all of the courage he could muster, he slowly began pressing the machine into his tutor. The older of the two arched and squirmed at the unfamiliar sensation of being taken. Misaki jolted up at his tutor's sudden movement but didn't dare take the toy out. Instead he switched it on and watched with wonder and amusement his usually confident tutor's innocent reactions.

The tutor squired and writhed for a few long seconds before his body became used to the sensations. His movements became less jerky and small moans escaped his throat. Instinctively Misaki looked down at the remote, and clicked it up a notch. Usagi remained relatively motionless even if he was biting hard into the sock in his mouth. Misaki was displeased, and cranked up the intensity.

The vibrations and unusual sensations the tutor felt in his ass caused him to purr and squirm, much to Misaki's mystified delight. The student gave his tutor ass a bold slap. Usagi didn't have much of a reaction, aside from circling his hips as if asking for more. Misaki licked his lips and slapped that ass twice more, wringing some adorable mewls from his tutor. It was such an erotic sight, he thought. Was he this enticing when Usagi did this to him? No wonder Usagi was such a pervert, this was fucking delicious. He pressed his hot erection against Usagi's now red ass, grabbing his tutor's meat. Usagi ground his hips against that marginal pressure wantonly, looking like he was quickly reaching his limit. That was fast, Misaki though, hesitating slightly since he wasn't sure what to do. His mind raced and eventually settled on acting fast to delay the climax.

With Usagi nearing his climax, Misaki hastily hauled the toy out. He paused for a few seconds to consider what he was about to do. But he didn't give any warning as he pressed himself in. He could feel his tutor tighten around him, and he exhaled as he buried himself to the hilt. "Haa, Usagi-san?" The smaller said, wondering if he was moving too fast. Though, with a sock stuffed into his mouth and his hands tied, there really wasn't a lot Usagi could do to signal discomfort. At the very least, Misaki interpreted Usagi's lack of movement as his way of saying 'proceed,' so he took this as his cue to start moving.

His technique was a little unrefined, being his first time in this position. Though, he found his rhythm and moved with his tutor's body. The tutor pressed back against him, giving him the confidence to be a little rougher. His pace was a little erratic and Usagi was pressing back, purring and moaning and sometimes wincing at the treatment. "Usagi-san, haa." Misaki said, realising that he couldn't last much longer. The tutor was already at his limit though, and came into Misaki's sheets. Misaki felt his own climax coming and tried to pull out, but ended up coming partially in Usagi's ass and then partially over his back.

The spent Misaki pulled himself up and sat for a few seconds to catch his breath. Slowly he mustered up the strength to move toward the top of the bed. He untied the scarf, which Usagi may or may not have been able to break out of if he really wanted to, and then removed the sock. "Usagi-san?" He said innocently.

The tutor grabbed the smaller and pulled him into a light kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, and when he parted from his little lover, he said partially snidely, "not bad."

Misaki flinched back, apparently indignant, but didn't say anything. Despite everything, the offhanded compliment of 'not bad' was a huge boost to his ego, and he wondered if this would happen again in the future.


End file.
